Prehistoric Park: Big, Small and Weird
by Ron the True Fan
Summary: After a few weeks, Ronald Pinkerton and Nigel Marvin return to Prehistoric Park for the biggest, smallest and weirdest animals that ever lived.
1. Rebirth of a Tiger

Prehistoric Park

Rebirth of a Tiger

There is something missing from are world, the amazing animals, that time has left behind.

But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?

We're going back in time on a safari with a difference, as wildlife adventure Nigel Marvin, plunges into pre-history, to rescue creatures on the brink of extinction, his plan is to bring them back to the safety of the present...And give them a second chance.

This Time, we return to Prehistoric Park and Ron recovers an animal that humanity destroyed.

Welcome to the ultimate wildlife sanctuary...Welcome to Prehistoric Park!

It had been less then 8 months since Colonel Ronald Pinkerton started working at Prehistoric Park.

Ron didn't believe it when he saw the extinct animals in real life, but they were real.

He had recovered hundreds of animals, and one always stuck with him.

A female Velociraptor mongoliensis named Veronica always accompanied him on every trip into the past.

Now, he had a pack of young Dromaeosaurus following him as well.

Outside Prehistoric Park

Michael watched as a number of military servicemen were shooting targets made from pop cans that everyone in the park drank from during the last 2 months.

"Ron was looking after the Ornithomimus flock after the park went straight to hell and found two hunters tracking them. Veronica nearly killed them, and both are still in the hospital. That's why these guys are here."

They were the newest members of Prehistoric Park, and their job was to protect the animals outside of the park once they released.

"Ron's been cooped up, looking at a book. I'm not sure-FUCK!"

The Warthog nearly ran him over.

"RON!"

Then the raptors, Veronica and her unruly Dromaeosaur brood, followed Ron and the Warthog.

"I think those Raptors are imprinting on Veronica."

Ron made it to his home and the ravenous Raptors followed.

"I love these guys."

He gave a steak to Veronica and a thawed roast to the Dromaeosaurs.

"I'm planning on bringing back an animal that went extinct less then a century ago: the thylacine, or Tasmanian Tiger. I'm going back to when Europeans just discovered in the island, in the 1600s."

Ron found a book on the animal.

"It was amazing when the scientists discovered that the last male was actually female. They could've bred the damn thing and released them into the wild, but they screwed up."

The young Dromaeosaurs were finished eating the roast, but Ron and Veronica were already gone.

Bob, meanwhile, was brooding over the Ornithomimus flock Ron released into the wild.

"Ron could've told me that he was releasing the Ornithomimus into the wild. He'd better bring something back that's cute and cuddly."

The time portal activated and the Warthog went through.

"He's going to bring something back. Well, Nigel's in the Jurassic, finding a tiny dinosaur and Ron's going back to god knows when."

Tasmania: circa 1600

Ron drove onto a beach, looking for a place to set up camp.

Veronica was looking at the forest.

Her caretaker was confused.

"Ok, what are you thinking?"

Ron stopped the Warthog and found out why.

It was a female Ornithorhynchus anatinus: a platypus.

"This thing's a natural oddity. I don't think it's weird that it looks like a freak of nature, but unlike any animal, the damn thing lays eggs. Eggs! Only two animals do that: these guys and echidnas."

Ron picked it up.

"I'm glad it's female, otherwise I'd be poisoned. By those ankle spurs."

Veronica was confused by her caretaker's actions as Ron put the animal in the back. "It's a present for Bob. Now-"

Barking was heard.

Ron looked to the side.

It was a small pack of thylacines.

"What the hell? My luck continues to hold."

If Ron didn't know better, the pack was smiling.

"They want me dead."

Ron drove off, and the animals followed.

The situation got worse.

Five more packs ran after him.

Ron stopped the Warthog and jumped out.

He threw the rods that would create the time portal into the ground.

Ron chuckled.

"Come and get me!"

Ron ran past the rods and activated portal, and they ran through to the 21st Century.

"That was easier then I thought. Now, I've got another animal I've like to bring back: the Equus quagga quagga, or just Quagga."

Ron reset the time portal's location coordinates for Africa, and activated the portal.

He grabbed the rods and got back in the Warthog.

Then he drove through.

Back at the Park

A large number of tiny animals ran through the time portal.

Bob sighed.

"Ron!"

His crew managed to capture the animals, now identified as Tasmanian Tigers.

"Ron just likes slapping extinction in the face, doesn't he?"

They got the animals away from the capture pen.

"If Ron's not back, he's not done. I'd better get the new paddocks ready for whatever he brings back."

African plains: circa 800 AD

Ron and Veronica were looking at a herd of what looked like zebras.

"Quaggas. Normal zebra herds are about 500 strong, but these things are twice the size of zebra herds. I'd need at least 40 clips of 30 round magazines to knock them out. Thankfully, I packed these."

He found ten 100-round Beta C-Magazines, all fully loaded with 5.56mm darts.

"All I need is 200 for a large breeding colony, but I'm greedy."

Ron fired on semi automatic.

Ron had a very itchy trigger finger, and he was using it.

His M4 knocked out 100 before reloading.

Ron continued firing, not noticing Veronica getting out of the Warthog.

"This is like shooting fish in a barrel-What the fuck?"

Veronica jumped on one of the animals, ripping at its hide.

"She's pissed."

The raptor managed to rip the Quagga's head off.

"_Very_ pissed. She's been doing this for weeks, those hunters that were after the Ornithomimus flock. I had to tranq her. Now I have to tranq her again."

He fired at his charge, knocking her out.

"I hate doing that."

He got out of the Warthog to recover both the Quagga and his pissy raptor.

Back at the Park

The Warthog, dragging a huge number of animals through the portal, stopped when it entered the pen.

Ron picked up his raptor and got it out of the pen.

"She's been going crazy for weeks, and I know it's not starvation. I'm going to check on her penned up counterparts."

He put a muzzle on Veronica's snout.

"I hate doing this, but you're being difficult."

Ron soon found out why: the Velociraptors were in their mating season.

Ron sighed.

"I'm not putting her in there. Those raptors will kill her."

He sighed.

"Artificial insemination seems to be my only choice. I'm not dealing with a pissed off raptor or letting her into that pen."

Ron got his raptor down to the vet surgery.

"I'll leave her with Suzanne. She'd know what to do. I've got work to do."

He left after dropping her off.

I'm back!

As I said before, I wasn't done. Now, Ron's going to stay in the park a lot more, but he will still go back into the past.

Next Time: Ron deals with his moody raptor and the Irritators start to irritate Bob.

Ja Ne!


	2. Chicken mimics

Prehistoric Park

Chicken mimics

Ron was walking one of the Tasmanian animals he recovered a few days earlier.

"These guys are nice when you walk them. Taming these animals is easy if you know how to handle them. The bad part is, these guys are egg thieves. I can't let them run free."

They got past the Dryosaurus paddock and Ron looked in.

They were laying eggs, so the numbers were going up.

"Looks like we got another dinosaur we can release into the wild, but we can wait for a few months before doing that."

With the Dryosaurs laying eggs, Ron continued his walk with the thylacine.

Meanwhile, Bob was feeding the Irritators.

And the pair were, well, irritating him.

"I've fed them twice today! This is getting annoying!"

Then he found a large problem: a nest.

A recently made one.

The female was getting ready to lay her eggs!

Bob sighed as he walked past the annoying dinosaurs.

While the Irritators were living up to their name, Ron was planning his next trip into the past.

"Gallimimus is a relative of Ornithomimus. These animals were made famous in _Jurassic Park_, where they nearly killed three of the main characters, and I'm going to capture a flock. They lived in Mongolia, at the same time as Velociraptor, so capturing them and another pack of raptors will be easy."

Veronica was paying on a bed of leaves, covering a nest.

"Veronica's been artificially inseminated, so her eggs will make a new brood of 21st Century raptors."

Veronica got up and ruffled her feathers.

"She trusts me with her eggs, but when Nigel tried to get close to the eggs, she nearly bit him."

The raptor walked outside, and her unlikely brood of Dromaeosaurus was fighting.

Ron locked the door to his bedroom, keeping egg thieves like the thylacines out.

Veronica crooned as she got into the Warthog.

"_Ron, Nigel, we've got a problem_!"

Ron got into the Warthog and started the engine.

"What is it, Bob?"

"_The sauropods are heading toward the gate_!"

Ron sighed.

"It's mating season. Sauropods always lay their eggs in a forest, so they're heading to the gate because they leave the area until mating season comes around again. Relax, Bob. Once they get to the gate, they'll turn back."

Ron drove to the time portal and let Bob handle the sauropods.

He set the time portal to 80 million years ago.

He activated it and drove through, back to Mongolia, 80 mya.

While Ron knew that Gallimimus and Velociraptor lived at this time, finding them would be hard.

Thankfully, Veronica would help him find the animals.

Raptors, like Veronica's species, Velociraptor, had a keen sense of smell and great eyesight.

"There's something over there."

Ron discovered some kind of animal, but what?

He got out of the jeep and found out: Protoceratops mongoliensis.

There were dozens of them, all with nests.

A pack of Velociraptors were attacking the herd. One was having trouble with his prey.

"I'm witnessing history here. 4 raptors, dozens of Protoceratops, nests: I could be seeing the creation of a Mongolian treasure."

The treasure was the Fighting Dinosaurs specimen discovered in 1976.

"We're in the same area of the discovery, at the same time. I'm excited."

He started video taping the fight.

Then the sand under him collapsed, and Ron barely got out of there.

The raptor and Protoceratops were buried in seconds.

Ron had created Mongolia's national dinosaur treasure.

"Whoa. That's new. Or old."

The surviving animals were confused by the appearance of the human, but Ron had a secret weapon: his M4A1 Tranq Carbine.

"I just created the Fighting Dinosaurs fossil, and now I'm grabbing the survivors of the fight."

Ron fired the tranqs at the raptors and the herd of Protoceratops.

Veronica got out of the Warthog and found her caretaker knocking out raptors and her prey.

She wasn't hungry, but she was tempted.

Ron set up the time portal and dragged the three raptors through.

He came back through and dragged the Protoceratops through one by one.

Protoceratops weighed only 250 pounds, just under Ron's 320 pounds, but Ron had problems dragging two through the portal.

He could carry over 600 pounds, but the sand was making things worse.

He was slipping in the sand. Ron got the first five, but the remaining 19 were under attack by a rival of Veronica's race: Oviraptor mongoliensis.

Like Velociraptor, Oviraptor was feathered and almost bird-like.

In fact, it was more like a bird then Veronica: it had an actual beak, making it look like a huge bird.

Veronica was attacking one of the Egg Thieves, but she would need the help of either a pack of raptors-

"Back off!"

-Or her caretaker.

Five tranqs hit the pack of Oviraptors, knocking them out.

Ron got up the slope and got a bungee cord out.

He tied the Oviraptors up and hooked the cord up to the Warthog.

A unique breed of dinosaur was going back to the park, along with more Ceratopsians.

Back at the Park

Bob arrived to see three raptors and 5 sheep-sized animals at the time portal.

"Get those things out of there!"

His team managed to get the three Velociraptors and the five Protoceratops out of the capture pen when Ron and the Warthog drove through with five odd looking animals and 19 more Protoceratops tied to the Warthog's aft bumper.

"Get these guys to separate pens!"

They got the animals untied and in separate observation pens.

"Well, my mission was a total failure. I got three different animals, but not Gallimimus."

Then he heard a squawk.

An Ornithomimid ran past him.

Then a whole flock ran past.

"Gallimimus. They must've mistaken the time portal for signs of water."

Ron shut it down, thankful that his mission actually succeeded.

But he wasn't done.

He was going after another animal: the Giant Irish Elk, Megaloceros.

He might even get the chance to meet a human ancestor by the name of Homo heidelbergensis.

"Megaloceros was huge. The antlers were one half longer then I am high, and I'm two meters tall."

He found a picture of the skeleton.

"I'm going after the last species: Megaloceros giganticus. They died out when we appeared about 15000 years ago. I'm going back before the species went extinct, more then 20000 years ago. I also might be able to find another Wooly Rhino there."

Ron got the M14 battle rifle that he received and loaded it with 7.62mm tranq rounds. Ron got into the Warthog and drove to the time portal.

"Next stop, Ireland!"

Ron went through and entered the past.

He chuckled as he spotted as he spotted a small herd of both Wooly Rhinos and Megaloceros.

"This is perfect. Uh-oh."

He spotted three people: Homo heidelbergensis.

"This can't be good."

Ron took aim at the herd of 20 Giant Elk and 19 Wooly Rhinos.

He opened fire, knocking out the 20 Wooly Rhinos.

He reloaded the M14 and continued firing.

"I have to scare off the heidelbergensis."

He fired at one of them, knocking him out and scaring off the rest.

"That was easy. Shit, it's cold."

Ron tied the bungee cord to a Wooly Rhino.

"Time to go."

Back at the park

Bob watched as Ron dragged a number of Giant Elks and two Wooly Rhinos through the time portal using the Warthog.

"I'm not done! More animals are coming through!"

Two days later

The Giant Elks and the new Wooly Rhinos were enjoying themselves in their new paddocks.

Ron chuckled.

"It's great. Bob's happy with the Gallimimus flock and we've found a place for the Spinosaurs: Egypt. They're large animals, so fish and other animals they can find and eat can be found easily."

Ron was looking through his animal collection.

All was well at Prehistoric Park: the Spinosaurs were going to be released into the Egyptian wild, Bob was now caring for a new Ornithomimid and the new mammals were enjoying themselves.

That was fun to write.

New animals recovered this time: Gallimimus, Protoceratops, Oviraptor, and Megaloceros. Animals sighted: Homo heidelbergensis.

Animals released into the wild as of this chapter: Ornithomimus velox and Spinosaurus aegyptiacus.

Next Time: When Ron goes after the famous Ceratopsian dinosaurs, Nigel and Bob have to deal with a raptor breakout.

Ja Ne!


	3. The Horned Faces

Prehistoric Park

The Horned Faces

Nigel entered Ron's office.

"Hey, Ron."

"Nigel! What's up?"

"I know you were planning to recover another dinosaur-"

Not just one. What does the word Ceratopsian mean?"

"Horned Face; why?"

"I'm going after the late Cretaceous ones from North America. I'm going to get Torosaurus first."

"The bull lizard?"

"Actually, the perforated lizard. The names are Greek, not Latin. This also might solve the puzzle once and for all: is Torosaurus an adult Triceratops? I don't think so, because the largest Torosaurus skeleton is only the size of middle aged Triceratops."

"The entire family?"

"Minus Protoceratops and the ones we've already got. We can release the Zuniceratops herd into the wild soon, and the Maiasaura herd has already laid their eggs."

Nigel chuckled.

"Well, your new raptors are adjusting to the park. Still, that Troodon is getting annoying."

Ron got up.

"Do you know what you're talking about? Troodon had the biggest brain of all, giving it an IQ close to that of Homo erectus."

Ron got up and walked to the Warthog.

He decided to drive past the pen that the Troodon was kept in. when Nigel brought it back, it didn't have feathers.

"I've checked up on the damn thing. It's got feathers now, meaning that, like birds, Manuraptors-including Dromaeosaurs and Troodonids-molt their feathers."

Veronica slept in the passenger's seat of the Warthog.

Her eggs were safe, being guarded by a egg thief-proof door.

"I'm going back 65 million years, less then a decade before the asteroid impact in the Yucatan Peninsula. Torosaurus lived in Montana, just like Triceratops, and another odd horned dinosaur: Styracosaurus. They had big spikes around the frill, giving it the name, as Styracosaurus means spike lizard."

Ron drove to the time portal, and went through.

It wasn't good, though: He ran into a group of Tyrannosaurs the second he was through.

The colors and size were different, but they looked like adult T-Rexes.

Ron knew them: Nanotyrannus.

He dodged the mini-Rexes, making it past the dinosaurs.

He crossed a river, and the Nanotyrannus knew better then to cross the unstable rocks.

"Nice. Now, to capture them."

He pulled out the M4A1 and fired tranq rounds into the Nanotyrannus pack.

All 6 went down with a thud.

"That solves another puzzle: are Nanotyrannus just baby-T-Rexes? The answer, evidently, is no."

He crossed the river and set up the time portal.

He tied a rope to the feet of all 6 Nanotyranni, then activated the time portal.

Using the Warthog, he dragged all six back to Prehistoric Park.

Back at the Park

Bob and Nigel had a problem.

The Deinonychus packs had broken out and were stalking the Maiasaura herd.

"This isn't good. Ron's the only one that can actually control the damn things because they fear him."

Then the Warthog, with six Tyrannosaurs in tow, appeared from the time portal.

"Hey guys! What's going on?"

"The Deinonychus packs broke out! We're looking for them!"

"Shit. Get your team to get those Nanotyranni in a pen; I'll go look for them."

Ron was the man when it came to Dromaeosaurs.

They loved him.

In fact, the raptors jumped him.

But they didn't kill him.

He spent a lot of time with the raptors, making them comfortable with him, just like someone with a pack of wild dogs.

"I found your raptors!"

They nuzzled up to the game hunter, but when Ron got up, they followed him, just like the Dromaeosaurs.

He walked them to their paddock, and locked them in.

He pet the Alpha female, then walked off.

It was time to get back to his mission.

His first target: Torosaurus.

He ran back to the Warthog and drove back into the past.

But he was in the wrong place: Northern Canada.

Another Ceratopsian, Pachyrhinosaurus, a Canadian special, lived here.

In fact, a mass grave of them was found there.

But Torosaurus was also found here.

In fact, he found a herd of both, being stalked not just by him, but by two packs of animals: Troodons and Albertosaurus.

He got ahead of the herds and set of the time portal.

He'd get two for the price of one.

Then he saw a herd of Styracosaurus.

Make that three.

"Fuck me. This is _great_."

Being sandwiched between three herds of deadly animals was _not_ his idea of fun.

But he was on the other side of portal, so he was safe.

Until he was rammed by something akin to a bighorn sheep, or at least the dinosaur equivalent.

It was a Pachycephalosaurus.

The skulls on the damn things were 20 inches thick.

When it was first found, scientists thought that it was a brainy animal, due to the high domed skull.

But when they looked at the spine, it was a different story: these things rammed into each other at full force.

Ron's leg was broken in seconds.

He was rammed into a number of times, breaking a number of ribs and his left arm.

The three herds walked through the time portal, entering a huge pen.

Ron followed, badly battered by the thick-headed bastards.

The small number of dinosaurs followed him through, ramming him again and again.

Thankfully, Ron had back up.

Veronica jumped on one of them and killed it.

Bob and Nigel saw Ron on the ground, badly wounded.

"Bob, get Ron out of here! I'll get the Warthog through the time portal!"

Then a pack of Troodons came through.

Ron looked at them and they sat down.

The Pachycephalosaurs were about to learn a valuable lesson: don't screw with Ronald Pinkerton.

He pulled out his M92F and opened fire at the one who rammed into him the most.

The bullets bounced off the skull, but the dinosaur felt every hit.

The rest backed off.

Then a medevac helicopter arrived and picked Ron up.

His raptor followed him, laying down beside him.

The helicopter took off, and Ron was airlifted to the nearest hospital.

Two weeks later

"So, how many broken bones does Ron have?"

"Half of the ribs on his left side were broken, along with his leg.

They put him in a cast, so he'll be fine."

Then a helicopter arrived and dropped Ron off.

He was carrying a large rifle.

"This won't end well."

Ron was pissed off, and he wanted those Pachycephalosaurs dead.

The rifle was an M107 .50 caliber, with enough power to punch through 10 inches of bone.

Nigel got up to stop him from killing the dinosaurs.

"Ron, don't do it."

"Relax. They're tranq rounds."

"Where are you going?"

"My office. I'm going to find the next animal I'm going to capture, and I'll need this. But if I see those damn things running at me, I will kill them."

Ron wasn't kidding.

"So, what are you going after?"

"What's the biggest sauropod you can think of?"

"Besides the ones that are already here?"

"Supersaurus and Amphicoelias fragillimus. I'm going after the biggest dinosaurs that ever lived: Brachiosaurus, Barosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Zhuchengosaurus, Utahraptor and Achillobator for starters."

"I know what Utahraptor and some of those are."

"You'll find out when I bring them back. What're we releasing into the wild?" "Plateosaurus. Their numbers are up, and we can release them into the wild at anytime."

"Good. Africa seems the best place, due to the conifers and other plants they ate being there. Next stop, Mongolia: 90 mya!"

Nigel walked back into his home and looked up Achillobator.

It was a bigger version of Utahraptor, and that was a Velociraptor on steroids.

Ron was in no condition to catch one, but that wouldn't stop him.

His Warthog, plus the brood of raptors, drove off, heading off to the time portal.

Maybe for the last time...

Will Ron survive the Mongolian super-raptor?

My thanks go to In-Gen Worker, for informing me of a new Dromaeosaur discovery.

Next Time: Ron finds out that Velociraptors are smarter then they look and Nigel discovers an animal Ron brought back from extinction by mistake.

Ja Ne!


	4. Achilles Warrior and Utah Thief

Prehistoric Park

Achilles Warrior and Utah Thief

Ron drove to the time portal.

"Achillobator is one of the biggest Dromaeosaurs on the planet. Only Utahraptor can match it in size."

Ron had done a number of solo missions, but this time, he wasn't going alone.

His capture team, training the other teams that were to protect the animals recently released from the park, was heading to the time portal to help him.

Their BMP-2, the first Russian Armored Personnel Carrier and egg transport for Prehistoric Park, arrived seconds before the Warthog.

"Hey, Ron! Need any help?"

He chuckled. Justyne, the answer's no, but sure, come on! We're going to Mongolia, 90 mya!"

Ron drove through the time portal, going back 90 million years to when a 20 foot long raptor lived and took the place of Velociraptor.

The bad part?

Tyrannosaurs.

While more common in North America, there were two known ones in Mongolia during the Cretaceous and they just ran into both: Tarbosaurus bataar and Alioramus remotus. Ron drove around them, but the two packs followed him.

The BMP-2 stopped and Dylan set up the time portal.

Ron turned around and drove back, past the portal. Dylan activated it as the two species of tyrannosaurs ran through, back to Prehistoric Park.

"I never knew that those two lived during this time. Still, Tyrannosaurs were successful animals for 90 million years." (AN: New discoveries from China and the United Kingdom show that T-rex's family began during the mid-Jurassic)

Then Ron saw a pack of raptors.

Feathered and deadly, they looked primitive compared to even Utahraptor, an earlier animal.

Ron chuckled. Red and white, they looked beautiful.

And they were heading right for him.

One, a female, sniffed Ron's hair and looked at Veronica.

Ron was worried.

Would they attack one another?

But the female raptor just stared at Ron and Veronica.

Ron put his hand on the Achillobator's snout.

"I said it before and I'll say it again: if it isn't Grama and birds, it's you and raptors!"

The raptors liked Ron, but they hated his brother.

"I'll get these guys back to the par-"

A flock of Ornithomimids ran into the portal, heading into the 21st Century.

"What the hell were those?"

"We're in Inner Mongolia, so they had to be Sinornithomimus. At any rate, we've got the raptors, so it's time to go to Utah."

"Utah? Why the hell are we going to Utah?"

"Utahraptor."

"Oh, shit. I hate Utahraptor."

Back at the Park

Bob got the two tyrannosaurs out when a flock of animals like Gallimimus ran through the time portal.

"Ron, you keep finding this things and I'm going to lose my job."

Back in the past

The two vehicles and pack of Achillobators ran through the portal.

"Why those raptors like following me, I'll never know, but I do hang around all the Dromaeosaurs, so I might smell like them."

"Hey, Ron, I've spotted something."

A number of Ankylosaurs were eating.

"Gastonia. They and Utahraptor were found in the same place, at the same time frame."

Then a large theropod walked past.

It was a Sinotyrannus, a Chinese relative of T-Rex.

Why it was in North America was easy to answer: there was a land bridge connecting Asia and North America for a short time during the Cretaceous and Sinotyrannus came to North America.

And it was a great chance to get one of the weirdest dinosaurs in history.

Ron got the portal ready.

He wasn't after the Sinotyrannus, but the Gastonia herd.

And they were being stalked by two packs of Utahraptors.

It was the middle of the dry season, so that was explainable.

Then a large pterosaur flew overhead.

It was Ornithocheirus, one of the largest animals ever to fly, with Quetzalcoatlus northropi and Argentavis magnificens taking first and second place.

Then the raptor pack sprung their trap, spooking the herd through the time portal as soon as Dylan activated it.

The raptors ran through, following their prey.

Ron and the others, plus the Achillobators had to get out of the way.

The pterosaur flew through the portal as well, entering the 21st Century.

"Oh, fuck!"

The smell of water drew the pterosaur in, and it would attract more of them.

"This isn't going to end well."

Ron drove the Warthog through, and the raptors followed.

The 21st Century awaited.

Back in the Park

Bob watched as two kinds of animals ran through and were separated, then a flight of pterosaurs flew through, followed by Ron and a pack of six oversized raptors.

"Please tell me they aren't heading toward the Deinosuchus pond!"

"Yeah, they are."

"Shit! Get these raptors to a pen! I'm pulling out my secret weapon!"

"What secret weapon?"

Ron drove off to an area of the park used for storage.

Meanwhile, the Ornithocheirus flock was getting closer to the Deinosuchus pond. Bob and the capture team, using the BMP-2, arrived to see them get close.

"We're about to lose a few!"

Then the sound of an engine was heard.

A small plane flew over the pond, driving the pterosaurs away.

It was a P-51D Mustang, armed to the teeth.

Ron fired a burst of .50 caliber rounds at the pond, driving them further away. "_Like my secret weapon_?"

"That looks amazing!"

It was painted in the colors of the United States Air Force as of the Second World War, but with a difference.

The roundels for the USAF were replaced with the logo for Prehistoric Park.

The next day

Ron pet one of the Utahraptors in their new home, near his Prehistoric Park residence.

"These guys act so much like birds, it's no wonder they have feathers."

The Park was now the home of two new kinds of Dromaeosaur, and the biggest ones ever, a new pterosaur and Ron used his secret weapon, which was a two seat P-51D Mustang, with the back seat modified for Veronica.

"I contacted the Russian government. As we're an international project, we're getting a 10 year old Mil Mi-24 Hind-D. When I get my hands on it, it will be getting a lot of upgrades. I'm not actually done grabbing the giants of the dinosaur world, but I'm also going after huge mammals and killer birds, including the huge Argentavis magnificens. This thing was a huge condor, but this thing didn't eat carrion. It was a hunter, with feathers covering the head."

Then an odd looking helicopter landed nearby.

It was the Russian Mi-24 Hind-D, the new Prehistoric Park transport.

Like the BMP-2 and the Warthog, it too would go back in time, recovering animals that had been dead for years.

But it would need a lot of upgrading, about a month's worth, to get it ready for work.

But Ron had one more animal to grab before he began his work on the attack chopper.

He called it the seagull of the Cretaceous: Ichthyornis.

"The name Ichthyornis means Fish Bird, and with good reason. They ate fish, just like seagulls."

Ron got to the docks.

"Before Nigel started Prehistoric Park, he tested the time portal on a small yacht, the _Ancient Mariner_. It nearly ended in his death, thanks to a number of Mosasaurs. Yachts are made of fiberglass and wood, and if those can be destroyed by the jaws of death, I'm going for a military ship, which, thankfully, the US government gave us a few."

A pair of _Fletcher_-class and one _Allen M. Sumner_-class destroyers were sitting in port after being restored to active duty, this time as Prehistoric Park's newest water vehicles, replacing the N2 submarine.

The flagship was the _Palaeozoic_, namedafter the first era in Earth's fossil history.

"It was hard to get my hands on these ships, but the N2 was too dangerous to keep using. One shark or marine reptile could kill the entire crew of the sub. This is safer."

The three ships had been modernized, so only 6 people would need crew them.

Ron, however, only needed to go through for three hours, enough time for a flock of Cretaceous seagulls to land on the ship.

Veronica followed Ron on board, with a surprise: 8 small, fuzzy, white baby Velociraptors.

Her eggs hatched and now she, and her new children, were going with Ron to the late Cretaceous, 81 million years ago.

Ron activated the _Palaeozoic's_ time portal generator and went through. Bob, unfortunately, was on board doing an inspection.

When he got to the deck, and didn't see the _Cenozoic_, the _Palaeozoic's_ sister ship, or the _Allen M. Sumner_-class _Mesozoic_, he looked at the bridge.

Ron and Veronica were on the bridge.

"RON!"

Ron chuckled.

"Whoops."

Bob got to the bridge.

"Sorry, Bob, I didn't know you were on board."

3 hours later

Bob watched as a large number of Ichthyornis walked and flew across the deck and railings of the destroyer.

Ron, however, on the small Captain's Gig, named the _Permian_, after the Palaeozoic's last period.

He was after Hesperornis, a huge bird that he called 'something like a giant penguin with a long neck and beak'.

Then Ron came back, with a number of trapped birds.

Thankfully, they were about to be released into the ship. But there was a huge problem: Tylosaurus saskatchewanensis, the same animal that nearly killed Nigel less then 7 years prior.

And they were closing in.

Ron pulled out his SPAS-12 shotgun, one of the only weapons that could fire underwater.

"Bob, activate the time portal! NOW!"

Ron found a Miklor MGL-Mk 1 40mm grenade launcher.

"I love sharks and sea animals, but I fucking hate this thing! It nearly killed my boss in 2003!"

One of the Tylosaurs beached itself on the deck, almost sinking the _Palaeozoic_.

Ron fired two non-lethal grenades into the Tylosaurus, driving it off, but it came back in seconds.

Four more and Ron switched to more lethal ammo.

"Fuck you!"

Killing the Tylosaur was regrettable, but it was needed to save the destroyer.

Three grenades blew the Tylosaur's head off, and the body sled into the water.

Bob finally activated the portal, and the _Palaeozoic_ sped through.

The Ichthyornis, driven off by the Tylosaurus, flew through, drawn by the smell of fish.

Nigel, arriving to hear about Bob's inspection of the three destroyers, saw the huge number of seagull-like birds fly through the time portal, followed by the destroyer _Palaeozoic_.

Ron was on deck, with a grenade launcher in hand.

"Ron! What have you done?"

"I was planning just to grab a few birds! Instead, I nearly get killed by-"

Then another Tylosaur jumped onto the deck, nearly sinking the _Palaeozoic_ and killing Ron.

"Bob, shut the time portal down, NOW!"

A number of animals had come through, including the Tylosaurs.

Ron kicked the one the deck in the nose, forcing it away.

Then he got to one of the few actual weapons on board the destroyer: a 40mm autocannon.

But he wasn't going to kill them; just scare them off.

They entered a trap.

Ron's capture team shut them in a part of the dock, keeping them from killing anything else.

"Fuck you, you fucking fuckers!"

Ron's revenge-and, in a way, Nigel's-was to trap the huge snake-like animals.

"I'm done. And the _Palaeozoic_ is perfect for the job of recovering and transporting animals back to the 21st Century."

In my view, _Chased by Dinosaurs_ and _Chased by Sea Monsters_ happened before _Prehistoric Park_, and the _Ancient Mariner_ was nearly sunk before Nigel got it back to the 21st Century.

And all three ships were actual US destroyers before they were decommissioned and eventually brought by Prehistoric Park, and renamed after all three periods in Earth's history, starting with _Palaeozoic_.

Next Time: It gets cold in Prehistoric Park as Ron goes after the biggest flying bird in history, Argentavis magnificens, and the biggest sauropods in North America: Brachiosaurus, Barosaurus and Amphicoelias fragillimus.

Ja Ne!


	5. Twin Sided Hollow

Prehistoric Park

Twin Sided Hollow, Heavy lizard and Arm Lizard

Ron's little adventure on board the Palaeozoic had given Prehistoric Park two new birds and the one thing that sharks hated: a Mosasaur called Tylosaurus.

The Megalodons had been trying to kill the marine reptiles for three days, and vice versa.

Ron, with one of Veronica's chicks on his shoulder, sighed.

"They don't get it, do they, Cope?"

The little raptor, named after the so-called 'loser' in the Bone Wars, Edward Drinker Cope, shook his head. (AN: Cope named 56 dinosaurs; Othniel Charles Marsh named 80, but who cares? They added 118 animals to the fossil record, including ones in this story!)

Ron was wearing a jacket, and not a rain one, either.

It was unseasonably cold, but only one kind of animal was actually cold: the Sauropods. Everything else had something covering it; the four Tyrannosaurus Rex adults actually had wool on their bodies.

It wasn't unbelievable: Raptorex had feathers and Albertosaurus lived in Northern Canada, which was inside the Arctic Circle during the Late Cretaceous.

Terrance and his mate, named Nefertiti, after the Egyptian Queen of the 18th Dynasty, were covered in it after a day in the cold.

It just meant that dinosaurs could thrive anywhere, except the ocean.

The Sauropods were still warm, though: they kept moving, as they were warm-blooded.

"Shit, it's cold. This has to be the one year where it's cold enough to snow!"

Then it actually started snowing.

"I had to say it. At least most of the animals will be warm."

Ron got to the time portal to see a new vehicle: a German Panther 2 Main Battle Tank.

"Holy shit! Where the hell did we get this thing?"

"The German government decided to give it to us. Something about surviving Sauropods."

"To hell with it. I'll drive the Warthog. Michael, the tank is yours. We're going to South America!"

Ron set the time portal for 4 million years BCE.

"So, what're we after, Ron?"

"Argentavis magnificens."

"In English?"

"The biggest bird ever to fly."

They drove through the time portal, heading into the past.

Where?

Columbia, 6 million years ago.

There was a reason for Ron showing up here instead of Argentina.

The Americas weren't connected yet, so the Andes didn't exist, and so they would nest in the area.

It was proven seconds after they arrived.

A dozen Argentavis were flying overhead, and they were hunting small horse-like animals.

Michael felt something brush against his leg.

It was a snake, but not just any snake: Titanoboa cerrejonensis, the biggest snake in history.

"Ron? Help!"

Ron grabbed the snake by the head.

There were a lot of them.

"This is a good thing. Nigel wanted a few of them back in the park. But with the cold spell, it's not a good idea."

The snakes were crowding around the BMP-2, which was very warm.

The capture team got out of the troop compartment, now infested with snakes.

"Get the time portal set up and get the snakes back to the park!"

They set up the portal, then drove through.

Following the scent of prey, the birds flew through the portal.

"Oh, fuck. I hope Bob can capture those birds."

Back at the Park

Bob saw the BMP-2 and a number of birds a bit smaller then the pterosaurs they had at the park flew through.

Ron and the capture team came back through.

"How many came through?"

"7, maybe 8."

"A small breeding colony. Get the snakes in the BMP-2 to a hot building; it's cold. Reset the time portal for 152 million years ago."

The portal was shut off and reset.

"Time to grab some Sauropods."

They went through, back 152 million years.

And it was pitch black. Ron put on night vision goggles.

A large herd of Brachiosaurus passed by.

"A number of people in Berlin have seen a complete skeleton of this animal, but it's not Brachiosaurus; it's the Brachiosaur Giraffatitan, which is smaller. This is actually Brachiosaurus."

Then Ron saw an Allosaurus stalking the herd. Michael chuckled.

"It's going to get bitchslapped."

"That's not Allosaurus fragilis, that's Allosaurus maximus, the Sauropod hunter."

"Bob would love a few of those for population control."

Ron got out and and ran ahead of the herd.

"I hate it when he does that."

The time portal activated and the herd entered the 21st Century.

As did the huge Allosaur. In fact, there were more then one.

10, 5 females, 4 males, plus the one that went through, followed the herd.

Ron ran through, with his newest toy: an M79 40mm grenade launcher.

He fired the tear gas round and knocked out all ten Allosaurs.

"Just another day at Prehistoric Park."

The next day

Ron watched a herd of Sauropods walk in the distance.

"Barosaurus. Beautiful animals. I brought back the P-51D to take a look at them later. At the moment, I'm after a legend."

He pulled out a picture of a feather, set in stone.

"Archaeopteryx lithographica. This is a legend. The oldest known Dromaeosaur and the first bird. I'm getting these guys back to the Park."

Ron loved Archaeopteryx, and he was about to get his chance to bring them back.

He walked into the forest and came face to face with an animal he'd seen before: Ornitholestes hermanni.

Unlike the last one, it was injured.

"This reminds me of Veronica."

Ron grabbed the animal and spotted the beautiful bird known as Archaeopteryx lithographica.

Dozens of them were looking at him from the trees.

"They look like blue jays. Nigel would kill me if I didn't bring a few back."

Ron got the Ornitholestes to the Warthog and brought Veronica with him.

Meanwhile, the capture team had found the biggest Sauropod of all time.

"Ron called those things Amphicoelias fragillimus, and he wasn't kidding when he said they were huge. They're bigger then Argentinosaurus!"

"We've set up the time portal, and we'll send them and a herd of Barosaurus back to the park."

Then Ron walked over from the forest, covered in feathers and holding an Ornitholestes.

"Where the hell did you go and what the hell is on you?"

"A forest and birds."

"We're in the Jurassic. Birds don't exist."

Then, as if to protest, the 12 Archaeopteryx looked at Michael.

"Holy shit!"

"Archaeopteryx lithographica. The first bird. There's a bird called the hoatzin, it's got the same wing, only it can fly. These guys suck at it, but they can glide."

"The portal's ready. It's time to bring those giants to their new home."

Then a number of Ornitholestes came out of the forest.

"Shit!"

"Relax."

One, a female, rubbed its' snout against Ron's arm.

"You have got to be shitting me. You're the Dr. Doolittle of dinosaurs!"

"That's what Greenpeace keeps saying. Activate the time portal and bring our friends home."

The two sauropod herds walked through the time portal and into the 21st Century.

"At least the Allosaurus maximus can control the population."

"Those things are too big for that. Only Giganotosaurus carolinii can kill anything the size of Amphicoelias. It's time to head back to the Park."

"We're releasing another sauropod into the wild, right?"

"And the Tylosaurus, Stegosaurus and Diplodocus. We need the room, and Bob's tired of planting trees."

The two vehicles and their passengers got to the time portal and went through. "Ron, you always bring back the biggest things." Then the tiny Archaeopteryx looked at Bob.

"What the?"

"Archaeopteryx."

"The first bird?" Ron and his team chuckled.

"Is the Mi-24 ready?"

"Yeah, the mechanics got it ready. Why?"

"We're going back to South America tomorrow. We're going to keep up a carnivore that'll help you keep the populations of those sauropods manageable. For now, the Archaeopteryx are yours. I've got to get those Ornitholestes over to Suzanne. She'll want to check them over before you find them a paddock."

"I'll find them a place."

Ron got back in and drove to the surgery.

I have returned!

You can't get rid of me so easily!

(Does happy dance)

Now, all of these animals are real, and only one thing keeps me from bring them back to life: lack of a time machine.

But the farther we go into the future, the closer we get!

Next time: Ron discovers that Murphy's Law still applies to him.

Ja Ne!


	6. Giant Southern Wind Lizard

Prehistoric Park

Giant Southern Wind Lizard

Ron flew over the herd with the P-51D.

The Diplodocus were missing, now living in North America.

Their larger, longer relatives had replaced them.

And most of them were ready to leave the Park, but they'd need animals to control their populations.

He landed the Mustang at the hanger.

"I'm taking the Mi-24 back to Argentina, 110 million years ago, to grab packs of Giganotosaurus carolinii, one of the largest carnivores to live."

They was a reason for packs instead of just one: higher population control.

They were more effective then most dinosaurs at killing Sauropods, except for maybe Tyrannosaurs, but no one knew if they even target a herd!

But before that, he was heading to Russia, to find some of the weirder dinosaurs of the Cretaceous.

Now the extremely bird-like Shuvuuia deserti, the Parasaurolophus-like Charonosaurus jiayinensis and the huge oviraptorid Gigantoraptor erlianensis were about to join other dinosaurs at Prehistoric Park. Ron walked past the Oviraptor pen and saw two Protoceratops inside.

Both were peaceful, not trying to kill one another.

"The nests of both animals were found together, so Bob put two of the Protoceratops in the Oviraptor pen. They're fine. I'll tell him to move the Protoceratops into the Oviraptor pen."

He got to the Warthog and drove to the time portal.

The BMP-2 and Panther were waiting for him.

"So, where are we going this time?"

"Russia, 80 million years ago."

"I thought you were heading to Argentina?"

"That's later, Bob. We're going to recover a few smaller dinosaurs first."

Ron activated the time portal.

"See you in three days!"

In just two weeks, a ship would be coming to Prehistoric Park, and Ron had to prepare for them.

The ship was the _Akademik Mstislav Keldysh_, the famous Russian research ship.

Ron had no idea why they were coming to the Park, but he had to get the dinosaurs back before the _Keldysh_ got there.

They drove through, straight to Russia.

Ron spoted two animals right away.

One was the huge oviraptorid Gigantoraptor, which was eating cycad leaves.

It fit with ideas that most oviraptorids were omnivores, not pure carnivores or herbivores, as the claws were covered in blood from a nearby Saurolophus osborni corpse.

It had to be a few days old, as the Gigantoraptors were eating from an already big hole in the belly. "Tarbosaurus is common here. It had to have killed that Saurolophus."

"I don't see any Tarbosaurs."

"They've got a nose like a turkey vulture. 10 kilometers out at most."

Then Michael spotted a herd of Saurolophus and something like Parasaurolophus.

"Hey, I've found a number of hadrosaurs to the west."

Ron turned to look.

"Saurolophus and Charonosaurus. Nice work. Dylan, dart those Gigantoraptors and get them back to Prehistoric Park. We're going hadrosaur hurting."

The Warthog drove off, and Ron saw the last animal on his Russian list: Shuvuuia deserti, the Bird of the Desert. Michael pulled out a dart gun.

"No! It's too small to tranq! I'll get out; you stay with the herd!"

Ron jumped out, landing near the Shuvuuia. He grabbed the animal, and hugged it to him gently.

The bird-like dinosaur calmed down in seconds, knowing it wasn't going to be hurt. It looked like a roadrunner, and acted like one.

Then Ron saw dozens run over.

"Holy shit."

When they called him the Dr. Doolittle of dinosaurs, they weren't kidding.

He put the Shuvuuia in his arms down, and it looked at him.

When he got up, the flock followed him.

He wasn't prey, and not a predator, but someone trying to help them.

Dinosaurs weren't stupid; just smart enough to survive.

And now, a flock of Shuvuuia were proving that another type of animal on this planet could help them survive extinction.

Ron walked toward the herds of hadrosaurs, and to the Warthog in front of it.

"Ron, what the hell?"

"Shuvuuia. The roadrunners of the Mesozoic."

As with all bird-like dinosaurs, Shuvuuia hated Michael.

The huge number of sauropods, on the other hand, liked him.

Ron got in, and the Shuvuuia followed, running into their chief predator: Veronica.

But she wasn't going to hurt the Shuvuuia.

She never ate any of the animals that Ron put in the Warthog.

The Shuvuuia huddled in fear, but all Veronica did was lay down and sleep.

The Shuvuuia got the message and followed suit.

"Time portal on my mark."

The herd was heading right for it.

"Now!"

Michael activated the portal, and both herds walked through it.

The Panther and BMP-2 followed it and the Warthog through.

Bob was surprised to say the least.

"First those huge Oviraptors, now two hadrosaur herds!"

"Relax, Bob. Just feed them a shitload of apples. They eat flowering fruits."

Bob got an idea.

"Thanks, Ron. I'll go get their paddocks ready."

Ron reset the portal for Argentina, 110 million years ago.

Once through, he spotted a huge herd of sauropods called Futalognkosaurus dukei. (pronounced foo-ta-long-koh-sohr-us)

While not the size of Argentinosaurus, they were big enough to attract Giganotosaurus.

"Get the Mi-24 ready!"

The Hind-D, towed by the Panther, started up it's engines.

Back at the Park

Bob chuckled.

Ron gave him such a good idea.

Apple and orange trees and blueberry, strawberry and cherry bushes were all over the place, plus a few maple trees.

The hadrosaurs would love it here.

In fact, one of the Charonosaurs was eating maple leaves.

"Ron gave me the best idea for feeding hadrosaurs. Now I can save the cycads for the sauropods."

Then Bob saw the Troodon beside him.

It was a pain in the ass, but Ron had tamed it.

It was trying to eat an apple.

"I never knew this, but Ron told me that every animal needs something to help it digest its' food, and in this case, he's trying to eat an apple."

It was simply to help digestion, and Troodon's teeth were multipurpose.

It ate what it could and followed Bob.

"Weirder things have happened in this place. Then again, this is Prehistoric Park."

Argentina: 110 mya

Ron watched the herd walk with no idea they were being stalked by the largest non-Tyrannosaurid dinosaur in history: Giganotosaurus.

"Oh, this is going to be fun. Mike, the Hog is yours. Time to try out the Hind-D."

Veronica followed her caretaker into the helicopter. He started up the turbines, and took off. But the pack of Giganotosaurs broke cover, and attacked the herd.

"Is the time portal ready?"

"Ready!"

"Activate it before we lose that herd!"

The portal, made ready only minutes before, activated.

The sauropods were saved from the Allosaurs, but they all looked at the Hind-D.

"Oh, shit."

The theropods chased after the Hind-D, and Ron ran into more Giganotosaurs.

"Shit!"

Three packs were after the helicopter, soon joined by another. Then another theropod pack, this time the odd Carnotaurus, joined in the chase.

Within 20 minutes, six more packs of Giganotosaurus and three more of Carnotaurus joined the chase.

"Son of a bitch!"

"You think? We're having a hard time following you!"

Then another theropod, Aucasaurus, joined the hunt.

Ron managed to lead them back to the time portal.

"Never screw with Jacques, badass legionnaire!"

The Hind-D went through, along with every theropod dinosaur within 8 kilometers.

Most of the animals were contained, save one big alpha female.

It actually bit into the tail of the Hind-D, badly wounding her, but not killing her.

The chopper crashed, and Ron was knocked out.

Nigel and his team ran over to save the dinosaur and get Ron out of the wreck.

They pulled Ron out, and Veronica got out on her own.

Ron came to and got up.

The first thing he did was check on Veronica, then he ran over to see the Giganotosaurus that was half-dead.

"Shit! She's losing blood fast! Get me a needle; I'll sew it back together!"

The dinosaur groaned in pain.

"Sorry about that. You'll be okay."

Saving the dinosaur would be hard, but Ron wouldn't let her die.

3 days later

The C-130J transported them to Vancouver, where the huge dinosaur would recover.

Ron sighed.

"I am damned lucky. If I couldn't sew up that artery, this thing would be dead. Still, now she's OK, and I've got a medical center from this monster to recover at."

Ron sighed. Next week was check up day for every animal at the park, including Veronica.

The Herc landed and Ron got up. Time for a recovering giant to sleep.

Back at the Park

"So, when's Ron coming back?"

"A few days. He's keeping that huge dinosaur company."

"It's a good thing he knew how to sew up that artery, or we would've lost a dinosaur before we got it."

"When Ron gets back, he's going after mammals and birds. We've got enough trouble with the dinosaurs in the park."

"He's going back 50 million years ago to grab mammals that went extinct. They're pretty weird."

"And I've got to give the animals a check up. And since Ron brought Veronica with him..."

"He'll be back tomorrow."

They heard the calls of sauropods and Tyrannosaurs echo throughout the Park, and it was great. "Remind me to thank Ron later. He put us back in business after 4 years of waiting and bureaucrats delaying our rescues. And there's over 100 species in the Park now!"

Nigel raised his mug.

"To Ron. He's the Doctor Doolittle of dinosaurs and the man who rescues any animal at any cost."

I'm Back!

And all of these animals are real, only extinct. Damn shame, too. I like them.

Next Time: Ron goes to Germany, 50 million years ago, to bring back some of the weirdest mammals to ever live, and then to Mongolia 25 million years ago to rescue some of the biggest.

Ja Ne!


	7. Weird Germans, Huge Mongolians

Prehistoric Park

Weird Germans, Huge Mongolians

It's fitness day at Prehistoric Park, and the animals to be dealt with first are the light and fast Dromaeosaurs.

After he came back, Ron got his favorite group of dinosaurs to the vet's for a check-up. Veronica and her species, Velociraptor mongoliensis, were first, being smaller then every other raptor, sans Microraptor.

"They're always so cooperative when you're here, Ron. I wonder why."

"So do I, Susanne. Veronica, I understand: I nursed her back to health. The rest of the dinosaurs? No clue."

"You've got animal magnetism. What are you after now?"

"Leptictidium and Gastornis."

"Never heard of them before."

"Well, Leptictidium is a small mammal, with an odd nose, that uses its' nose to look through forest litter."

"Oh, I've seen _Walking with Beasts_! I think I saw that in the first episode!"

"The same. Gastornis was in that, too. I've also got another mission. I've looked at the fossil record, and found that Hadrosaur skeletons were found at the 55-50 mya mark all over the planet. I've supposed to find out if this means that non-avian dinosaurs survived the K-T extinction, or that it's just bone displacement."

Veronica hopped to Ron's side as he left.

He got into the Warthog and drove off.

"My second trip will be to Mongolia, to recover some of the biggest mammals ever. None, though, dwarf our biggest residents."

The herd of sauropods walked past the Warthog at a slow pace.

"Indricotherium is 40 feet tall, but compared to Brachiosaurus and even Diplodocus, they're small fry. Dinosaurs are always going to be bigger then mammals, any day, any age."

He made it to the time portal, and the newly-repaired Mi-24 was waiting for them.

"Hey, Ron!"

Ron waved back, stopping the Warthog.

"Where're we going this time?"

"Germany, 55 mya."

"Germany? Maybe Great-grama should've come with us!"

"We're after mammals and birds this time."

"That's obvious. Non-avian dinosaurs went extinct 65 million years ago: that's 10 MYADE." "MYADE?"

"Million Years After Dinosaurian Extinction."

"That works, but we've brought back over 60 species of dinosaurs, haven't we?"

"That doesn't count. Let's go."

Ron activated the time portal and drove through with only two Land Rovers and the Warthog.

There was a reason that the armored vehicles were left behind: Germany was covered in rainforest in this time, and only smaller vehicles could make it through without destroying everything.

They were near a lake, and Ron spoted an animal no one had ever seen before: Ambulocetus.

"Ambulocetus. It looks odd, but there's a reason, and that's in the name. The name Ambulocetus means 'Whale that Walks'. We're looking at the first whale."

Whales were a newer group of mammals, just like the more modern groups, like dolphins, primates and dogs.

But Ron wasn't after whales.

Not yet, at least.

"There it is."

Two small groups of Leptictidium were eating some of the huge ants and weren't paying Ron or the capture team any attention.

"I want to try and avoid those ants. They're the biggest ants ever, and they're carnivorous."

The Leptictidium were eating them because they were lucky: the ants were soaked in water, making them harmless, and defenseless.

And the Leptictidium were too focused to see Ron point a very big net gun at them.

He fired, trapping all 20 of them.

Then they saw three large birds.

"Gastornis: looks like two females and a male. Dylan, Mike, time portal!"

They ran at Ron, causing what the guys at Prehistoric Park thought of as a long standing joke: Ron ran away.

"That never gets old."

Both of them set up the time portal, and Ron ran at it.

Both activated the time portal and the huge birds ran through.

"Goal!"

Ron got up and was face to face with a nest of eggs.

"Gastornis are my height, and weigh 1000 pounds, so they lay eggs on the ground. There's 10 here, so I'll just send these back home."

He put the eggs in one of the Land Rovers.

"Get back to the Park. We're going to Mongolia, 25 mya."

Then he heard a trumpeting sound.

"We need to go."

They drove through the portal, and went to Mongolia.

"What was that sound?"

"Germany was a volcanic place 50 mya. I think that was a volcanic vent."

"Whoa."

On the plains of Mongolia, were huge mammals.

One was half the size of Brachiosaurus, called Indricotherium.

The species was common all over the world 25 mya, and the Mongolian breed was simply huge.

"Perfect prey for Tyrannosaurus and other large theropods. If we can catch them, we can plant them in Mongolia and the US all over again. What I'm worried about is rhino-sized predators like Hyaenodon, and the hogs from hell, the Enteiodons, beating us to the youngsters and killing us."

"Ron, looks like we've got hitchhikers."

He looked at the other Land Rover and saw the whole Dromaeosaurus pack inside.

"Sneaky little bastards."

"A rhino wouldn't stand a chance against a pack of Dromaeosaurs."

"Utahraptor, sure, but not Dromaeosaurus. But I didn't say they had the armor of a rhino."

Then they saw a pack of the rhinoceros-sized Hyaenodon.

In normal circumstances, this wasn't good. The raptors outnumbered the mammals 8 to 1.

But these raptors were partly raised by Ron, and all that did was make them deadlier.

"We've got to get these things away from the Dromaeosaur pack."

"Raptors brought down things 80 times their size in the Mesozoic. I'm not worried about the raptors. The Hyaenodons I _am_ worried about."

The raptors jumped one of the Hyaenodons and starting biting a clawing at it.

"Get the time portal set up and once the raptors are done, they'll scare the other two off, straight into the time portal."

There was a reason Dromaeosaurs were near-apex predators everywhere they were found.

Pack hunting meant strength in numbers, they were faster then almost anything and their weapons...Need I say more?

The Hyaenodon was dead in a matter of minutes, and the other two ran off, straight into the time portal.

They ran through, back to 2011.

It didn't matter what they ran up against: Dromaeosaurs were top dog against everything except bigger pack hunters like Allosaurs and Tyrannosaurs.

Ron got up and pet one of the raptors.

"Good lord, what is he, the Beast Master?"

"He's the Dino Master."

Then they saw the hogs from hell: Enteiodons.

And they were hungry.

The raptors were anything but willing to give up their kill.

"Should we just-"

"You guys stay here and watch the brawl. Tape it for me."

"50 bucks says the hogs win."

"I'll take that bet."

Ron drove off, and he was soon proven right.

6 raptors jumped one of the Enteiodons, and bit at the neck, clawed at the legs, did everything but shoot the damned thing.

The other 5 Enteiodons backed away.

Orange-sized brains or not, they knew fear, and Dromaeosaurs were death incarnate.

They ran off.

Justyne swore.

"I hate it when Ron's right."

"Could be worse."

Then a number of Indricotherium-10 females, 9 males and 25 youngsters- ran at the time portal.

"Run!"

"Holy shit!"

"I don't want to die!"

The reason for the stampede was obvious: Veronica and Ron.

"You bastard! You nearly killed us!"

Ron and his raptor counterpart laughed-or the raptor version of it, in Veronica's case, which meant barking-and smiled.

"Relax! And by the look of things, I won."

"Yes, mate, you did."

The raptors feasted on the corpse, and Ron chuckled.

"It's ironic. People in the 1880s and 90s thought that mammal predators would beat dinosaurs any day. At this point, I should be worried for the mammals of the 21st Century."

In Africa, one pack of raptors there would spell doom for almost any animal, including elephants and rhinos.

Thankfully, Ron wasn't letting these raptors go anytime soon.

The smell of blood brought over another, larger pack of Hyaenodon.

However, the sight of small, feathered reptiles forced the Hyaenodons to back off and run toward the time portal.

"Fear. It's contagious."

"Nice."

"Well, I think our jobs are done. Let's go home, and I'll think of the next place where we're going."

They drove through, and returned home, Dromaeosaurs and all. Bob watched as they returned.

"Ron! You're going to pay for this!" "It's my job, remember? Nigel's got to deal with the paperwork!" "Now that I think about it, he's worse! At least you tell me what you're trying to find!"

He pulled out the companion book for _Walking with Dinosaurs_.

"Spirits of the Silent Forest. I like polar forests."

"Break out the winter gear. We're going to freeze."

"We'll go in the summer. 6 months of daylight. And no icecaps."

"We're still breaking out the winter gear."

Sure, the Mongolian animal's not called Indricotherium, but hey, same group.

Don't think I'm biased toward raptors, either:. They're as deadly as any big cat, faster then their prey and if you're lucky to survive, you avoid them: the almost perfect predator. Perfect ones being sharks and herbivores.

Next time: Nigel visits the Spinosaurs in Egypt and Ron goes to Alaska in the present and Australia 113 million years ago.

Ja Ne!


	8. Spirits of the Polar Forests

Prehistoric Park

Spirits of the Polar Forests

Nigel got out of the Boeing 767 he flew to Cairo with. Waiting for him was Dr. Zahi Hawass, Egypt's leading archaeologist.

"Mr. Marvin!"

Nigel shook his hand.

"Your friend, Mr. Pinkerton, released these dinosaurs in a country where something discovered all the time. Unfortunately, they like to stay near the Pyramids of Giza. We can't get any work done!"

"Ron thought they'd stay in the Nile Delta: plenty of room, little to no human contact."

"Well, they left the Delta about a month ago. They act like oversized crocodiles!"

"I'll call Ron. He'll explain why. Might be hard, though: he's in Alaska, studying polar forests for his next trip."

Nigel pulled out his cell phone and called Ron.

"_Pinkerton_."

"Ron, I'm in Egypt. Looks like the Spinosaurs left the Nile Delta."

"_What happened? I know the damn things wouldn't leave the Delta unless...Are they looking for something in the marshes up there_?"

Nigel gave the phone to Zahi.

"We are always looking for artifacts in Egypt!"

"_Dr. Hawass. I'm honored to speak with you. Look, just bait them. Fish, carrion: anything! Spinosaurus was a semi-apex predator 120 million years ago. They'll follow you back to the Delta_."

"But why are they staying near the Pyramids of Giza?"

"_Did they try to kill you_?"

"I lost three men."

"_They're nesting: can't build anything in a marsh. Just stay away from the nest sites. About a kilometer will do_."

Then a pair of Quetzalcoatlus flew overhead, squawking.

"Dinosaurs. First, the palaeontologists, then the walking spiny crocodiles, now those things!"

Ron laughed through the phone.

"_First, Dr. Hawass, the walking crocodiles are called Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus. Two, those flying things aren't dinosaurs. They're pterosaurs called Quetzalcoatlus northropi. Non-avian dinosaurs couldn't fly_."

"Now you say birds are dinosaurs?"

"_Always have been, Doctor. It's just that no one thought to think about it. In fact, I want to bring you with me on a trip back in time. Interested_?"

"I shall think about it. Thank you, Mr. Pinkerton."

"_Just call me Ron. Everyone does_."

Zahi hung the phone up.

"He offered to bring me with him on one of those time traveling trips."

"He must respect you."

"Well, I did let you release those things in the Nile."

Fairbanks, Alaska

Ron hung up his phone.

He was wearing winter gear, similar to what Nigel had when he recovered Martha, but lighter, as Ron was bigger and didn't need the heavy coat.

Veronica was wearing a customized jacket, made just for her, to protect her from the colder weather.

After all, Alaska was closer to one of the Poles then Mongolia, in any era.

"I think any polar animal from the Cretaceous could survive here."

Ron pulled out a picture.

"Leaellynasaura amicagraphica. Named after the daughter of Thomas and Pat Rich, Leaellyn, and one of the first dinosaurs found in Australia. It was a polar animal, and famous because of Walking with Dinosaurs. It would be perfectly suited to living here."

Then he showed another one.

"Koolasuchus cleelandi. A labyrinthodont amphibian: an order so old, they were thought 50 million years dead before Koolasuchus was found in Australia. It would be perfect in polar regions like Alaska, Norway and other areas where crocodiles can't live. Reviving an ecosystem: it's not easy."

Ron got into the Warthog.

Nearby were the other members of Ron's capture team.

The newest vehicle that the team had was the large BMP-5: modified with a large water tank replacing the troop transport compartment, and with floatation bags to cross deep rivers.

The reason they brought it was that they were recovering large numbers of Koolasuchus.

But Ron was recovering dinosaurs, as well.

The Leaellynasaura and the dwarf allosaur, or by the proper name, Australovetator wintinensis, were first on Ron's list, along with the Iguanodontid Muttaburrasaurus.

Ron chuckled.

"Time to get started."

Ron set up the time portal and set it to 113 mya.  
"Here we go!"

Dylan activated the time portal and the three vehicles went through, ending up on a river bank. Ron sprayed bug repellent all over the Warthog.

"We've had a parasite problem in Prehistoric Park in resent months. The Ornithocheirus flock had a parasitic small bastard called Saurophthirus on their wings. It took over a month to kill them all. I'm not having that parasitic fucker reborn in the 21st Century. They stay dead."

It wasn't pretty, and Ron burned every trace of the Saurophthirus, eggs and all.

He hated parasites.

The others did the same for the BMPs-2 and -5.

Ron threw a bloody chum ball into the river.

Dozens of Koolasuchus came to try and eat it, but Ron was smarter then that.

The BMP-2 lowered a cage similar to the ones used for crab fishing into the river, trapping 19 of them. 9 and a half tons of amphibian were lowered into the BMP-5's water tank.

"Labyrinthodont Koolasuchus, check."

Then the loud sound of what sounded like dinosaurs came from the river. Iguanodontids: it could only be Muttaburrasaurus.

Brighter colored then it _Walking with Dinosaurs_, with males having blue hues on their backs, females in forest green and both sexes having reddened noses, they were wonderful.

"Richard Owen, eat your heart out."

He believed dinosaurs were more mammal-like then reptilian, and the animals hunting them proved it. Australovetators were tracking the 50-strong herd, in small packs of 3, no less.

It was a mammalian ratio, just like Owen said.

The larger animals could wait.

For the moment, Leaellynasaura was his main concern.

"Dylan, hold down the fort until I get back. Give me the time portal sticks. I'm going in."

Just outside Cairo, Egypt: Giza Plateau

Six Spinosaurs were looking after piles of sand and rubble.

Zahi looked at the piles that Ron were calling nest mounds.

"I never thought that dinosaurs were good parents."

"Well, all of them took care of their children in some way or another. Theropods were more like mammals."

The six animals laid down, knowing that nothing would touch their eggs.

Nigel walked up to one of them.

"Dr. Marvin, I do not believe that is a good idea!"

"They know me. I'm no threat to them. The one who captured them, on the other hand, is someone they fear."

"Mr. Pinkerton?"

"Most of the animals in the park were captured by him, Spinosaurus included."

The Spinosaurs snorted in their sleep, and when a jackal ran toward the nests, one woke up and killed it, not bothering with Nigel.

When Zahi got up and stood with Nigel, the Spinosaurs woke up and sniffed him.

Nigel was with him, so they thought he was friendly.

"Dinosaurs aren't stupid. Just...think of them like big...ibises."

"Thanks to Mr. Pinkerton, I already do so, Dr. Marvin. I believe I should get my workmen up here and continue the work on the Workman's Tombs."

Near Melbourne, Australia: 113 mya

Dylan watched the old joke replay: Ron running away from animals he either pissed off accidentally or intentionally.

Dozens of Dryosaurus-type dinosaurs ran after him.

The time portal he set up at the forest's edge activated and the Leaellynasaura ran through.

"That was 40."

"They live in clan-type units. I just pissed off 6. That was 2. Three more are coming."

Then 80 more ran through. Ron shut it off and looked at the herd of Muttaburrasaurus on the other side of the river.

"No. Bob will kill you, mate."

"And my life belongs to the animals I recover. If I die, I'm dying at the hands or jaws of any animal I recover. Bob just has to get in line."

Ron got across the 80 foot wide river and set up the time portal.

"Next stop, Prehistoric Park!"

He activated it and the 50 strong herd ran through.

The Australovetators ran at the one thing that denied them their prey: Ron.

Ron simply went behind the time portal and the Allosaurs ran through.

"Smug bastard!"

"Could be worse! Let's go home!"

Back at the Park

Bob was reading the companion book for _Ghosts of the Abyss_ when a group of Dryosaurus-type dinosaurs ran through the time portal.

"I'm not even going to bother."

It shut off seconds later.

"Ron knows how to make my day just a little worse.

At least we're releasing a few more animals into the wild, freeing up some of the paddocks. Wait a second."

He pulled up a dinosaur book.

"Leaellynasaura. They can't handle life at the park! They're polar creatures!"

Then dozens of Iguanodontids walked through, calling up a storm.

"My word. Ron, you make my life more interesting everyday."

The dinosaurs walked into a side pen when 18 small Allosaurs ran through.

"Close the gate!"

The Allosaurs ran into another side pen, and they were trapped.

Then Ron's Warthog and the two BMPs drove through.

"Ron!"

"Don't get pissed. Get those Leaellynasaura in a storage pen! They're being released into the wild ASAP!"

"But where?"

"Alaska, Norway, Russia-"

"Polar environments. Nice thinking."

"They need a polar cycle. Anything else?"

"Yeah: We're releasing the Miragaia and Iguanodon herds into the wild, along with the Saltasaurus and Maiasaura."

"Good! When's Nigel getting back?"

"Tomorrow, with a guest: someone named-"

"Zahi Hawass. He's Egypt's Head of Antiquities. Offered him a trip through the time portal."

"The _Keldysh_'ll be here at the same time! And you've got work to do on the _Cenozoic_!"

"I'll get started! We'll let you get these guys into the wild!"

The capture team opened the hatch on the BMP-5 and Bob saw the Koolasuchus.

"I'll call one of the other handlers."

Another famous man, Egypt's Zahi Hawass, guest stars in the next few chapters of Prehistoric Park: Big, Small and Weird.

Next Time: the famous Russian ship _Akademik Mstislav Keldysh _and dozens of TV crews come to Prehistoric Park to watch the weirdest shark and some of the biggest fish ever to live return to the present, and, later, the biggest fish ever. Of all time.

Ja Ne!


	9. AWACS Shark and Armored Giants

AWACS Shark and Armored Giants

Ron watched as the Russian research vessel _Akademik Mstislav Keldysh_ dock at the make-shift port in Prehistoric Park.

On board were 30 TV crews and a film crew for an IMAX movie.

Directing said movie was James Cameron, director of documentaries _Ghosts of the Abyss_ and _Expedition Bismarck_.

Ron and several of his raptors boarded the _Keldysh_.

The film crews watched as Ron shook hands with several members of the _Keldysh's_ crew.

"Welcome aboard the _Keldysh_, Mr. Pinkerton. You're well known on board."

"I would think so. I'm a royal pain for all of you."

"Mr. Cameron did a documentary on Tylosaurus, an animal you captured."

Ron chuckled as his capture team boarded the _Fletcher_-class _Cenozoic_, and started up the engines.

"May I have your attention? Listen up! I'm only going to say this once. We're going back past the Mesozoic era, to recover a number of animals. One, the armored fish Dunkleosteus terrelli. Only the MIR crews and Prehistoric Park's divers are allowed in the water at any time! We'll give you any footage we capture, but by no means are you to enter the water!"

The TV crews nodded. "Good! The _Cenozoic_ will go through first! The _Keldysh_ will follow!"

The time portal activated as the _Fletcher_-Class destroyer went through.

"If this doesn't prove that all of our animals are from the past, I don't know what will."

The _Keldysh_ went through less then a minute later.

Several people started coughing.

"The Devonian's atmosphere contains only 60% of the oxygen you're all used to. Think of it like climbing Everest."

"None of us could climb Everest!"

"You'll get used to it. Pass out the oxygen tanks to everyone who can't handle it."

"Look! Shark!"

Ron spotted the fin, but smirked.

"That's one of the first sharks: Stethacanthus productus. Nigel once called it the ironing board shark, but I think of it more like an E-3 Sentry. An AWACS shark."

The TV crews filmed the shark swimming past.

Then a huge fin broke the surface.

"There she is! Dunkleosteus!"

Ron put a diving mask on.

"Where's he going?"

He strapped an oxygen tank on and jumped into the water.

"Great. He's acting as bait again."

The Dunkleosteus followed Ron toward the _Cenozoic_.

Ron barely got on board before the fish attacked.

But the bony fish did rip part of the ladder off.

"Stupid fish. Net her!"

A fishing net covered the adult up. Being make of titanium, it wasn't getting loose. But Ron wasn't after the huge adults. He was after the babies.

"Get the launch ready. I'm going back in."

"You're insane!"

"'Insane' was in the job description!"

Michael got on the radio to the _Keldysh_.

"Prep MIRs one and two for launch. Repeat, MIRs one and two, in the water, ASAP."

"_Roger_."

Ron dove in, chuckling.

He had a camera attached to the diving mask, and thus, a recorded image of his dive. He saw several dozen baby Dunkleosteus swimming nearby.

He prepared to net them, and take them back to the Park.

The MIRs were nearby, filming for both the TV crews and the IMAX team.

Ron captured nine of the fish in a net gun.

MIR one held the Dunkleosteus until they were transferred to the _Cenozoic_.

Ron went down for more and got more then he bargained for.

50 babies rushed at him, and he swam toward the destroyer. MIR one sped in the same direction, and placed the nine in a special cage.

Ron went in and swam through, with the huge number of Dunkleosteus after him.

He sealed the end he came out of and closed the other end of the cage.

The cage was made of thick steel, so the bony fangs of the Dunkleosteus couldn't bite through.

"These things went extinct after 50 million years. No one knows why, but I think their prey just got too fast for them to catch. Dolphins, whales and other marine mammals are perfect prey for them in the 21st Century. I'm going to catch a few Stethacanthus before we leave for the Late Jurassic."

Then a large group of 15 swam at the destroyer.

Chasing them was a lobe-finned fish called Hyneria lindae, which was, in effect, the killer whale of the Devonian.

Ron swam away, and the Stethacanthus were let into the water-filled storage area.

The Hyneria rammed into the hull, releasing the female Dunkleosteus.

Hyneria weren't armored, and it stood no chance against the bone-crunching fangs of the Dunkleosteus.

Several more swam at the destroyer, but the armored fish drove them toward the time portal buoys. Ron reset them for the 21st Century, back to Prehistoric Park.

The Hyneria pod swam through.

"That was fun!" Ron got out of the water.

"Michael, tell the _Keldysh_ to recover the MIRs. We're going to the Jurassic."

"_Keldysh, Cenozoic_. Recover the MIRs."

The cloud of red blood from the Hyneria had most of the crew and the TV people nervous.

The raptors, on the other hand, were playing with members of the Keldysh's crew.

Veronica was smart enough to actually play tic-tac-toe with one of the crew and win, but she spend over a year with Ron.

She learned a lot.

Then the time portal activated and the went through, this time to the Late Jurassic, to recover the largest fish ever.

"Leedsichthys is the ultimate fish. The size of a whale, and just like whales, eat plankton and krill. If you catch one, no one will ever believe you."

They were in the Vindelicisch Islands, where Germany and, well, the rest of Europe would one day be.

A month after Ron recovered them, Nigel discovered that Liopleurodon was one of the few reptiles (sans Ichthyosaurs) to have live birth, as Liopleurodon numbers were going up.

Inbreeding was going to be a huge problem, so Ron had to recover more Liopleurodon to go back to the Park.

Catching 60 foot long predators was a very bad idea, but Ron was the master of pulling them off.

"We're going to capture the biggest fish ever: Leedsichthys. This would be one hell of a fish tale, but since you're taping this..."

Ron put on a diving suit.

"Nigel did this in 2003, and everything ignored him with a vengeance. Camera crews from both the TV stations and IMAX are allowed into the water with underwater cameras, but stay with me at all times."

Ron jumped into the water, followed by the MIRs and the camera crews.

A huge shoal of whale-sized fish appeared out of the gloom.

"Leedsichthys, dead ahead! And these guys are the size of humpback whales!"

A group of small crocodiles came towards the shoal.

"These are marine crocodiles called Metriorhynchus. No armor on them, but they don't need it. They're built for speed."

Then a pack of sharks came towards them.

"Those are weird sharks, Ron!"

"They're called Hybodus! These guys hunt Ichthyosaurs like Ophthalmosaurus, but we're after the monstrous fish."

Using an underwater scooter, Ron got in front of the shoal and released the time portal buoys.

"Time to go back to the 21st Century!"

Ron activated it and most of the shoal swam through.

One lagged behind, but caught up, badly wounded by sharks and marine crocodiles.

Be the time it went through, it was dead.

"Damned shame. But these aren't the only reason we're here. There's a few more shoals nearby, and tracking them are Liopleurodons. Come on!"

Back at the Park

Bob saw a huge number of fish the size of whales come through the time portal.

"My God! Nigel, take a look at this!"

Nigel ran over.

"Leedsichthys! The biggest fish ever!"

"Ron did say he was going after the big ones." "Ron was going after-Look!"

One of them drifted through and was followed by sharks and crocodiles.

"That one's dead!"

"We need to get those sharks and crocodiles out of there before we lose the big fish!"

The crew got the nets out and dragged the dead fish toward a separate pen. The sharks and crocodiles were separated in two pens.

"Metriorhynchus and Hybodus. Plus Leedsichthys? Ron's bringing back big animals."

"Well, they are weird, too."

"He's working overtime. Don't pay him."

Vindelicisch Islands: 149 mya

A huge number of baby Liopleurodon were swimming through the shallows, and ignoring Ron and the camera crews.

Big mistake.

Ron set up the time portal, and cut his hand.

His blood attracted 80 Liopleurodon, and they swam toward the bleeding Ron, who activated the time portal.

They swam through to the 21st Century.

"I'm going to pay for cutting my hand, but, hey, that's my job."

Then a huge number of pterosaurs called Rhamphorhynchus landed on him as he surfaced.

5 foot wingspans or not, 20 Rhamphorhynchus were attached to his wetsuit.

Ron shook them off, and got back to the _Eocene_, the _Cenozoic's_ gig.

"That was fun. But, as always, my work is never done."

He drove the gig back to the destroyer.

Ron chuckled, then quoted Nigel's motto about Prehistoric Park.

"There is something missing from this world. Amazing animals that time has left behind. But what if we could bring them back? What if extinction didn't have to be forever?"

Veronica crooned as Ron checked off Leedsichthys from his list of extinct animals.

"Well, to most, it's not much, but just one species is enough to begin the process of rebirth. Next up, I've got a vacation."

The camera crews laughed.

"Bob's going to kill me."

Back at the Park

Nigel read Ron's list of animals he wanted to recover.

"Well, he's ambitious."

Bob sighed.

"Well, the UN's officially made Prehistoric Park an international wildlife preserve, and that means I have more people to take care of the animals."

"And we're increasing the size of the park by 600 square kilometers, and I'll have Ron contact some retired military officials."

Then Nigel's guest, Zahi Hawass, walked in.

"Military officials?"

"This is an international wildlife reserve, Dr. Hawass. Poachers."

"The conservationist's version of tomb robbers."

Nigel picked up one of the new Microraptor chicks.

"I'm going to pick up some more Microraptors tomorrow. Like Ron, I'm worried about inbreeding."

Then a horn blew from the port.

"They're back."

"Dr. Hawass, you should get some sleep. You're going to China with Ron."

"China?"

"130 million years ago. Ron's going after Mei Long."

"What are Mei Long?"

"Dinosaurs related to Troodon."

"Oh, no. A pack of normal Troodons is almost too much for me."

Then the Warthog drove up, and the driver/owner of the vehicle was yelling at the IMAX film crew.

"For the last time, FUCK OFF!"

Ron walked into the hut.

"Oh, Dr. Hawass. Forgive me for cursing, but that film crew wouldn't go away."

"I know your pain; it's all right."

"Get some sleep."

May the Zahi-ness begin!

As you can tell, I also keep up with Egyptology.

He's also a funny guy, so he's joining the Prehistoric Park capture team for a while.

Next Time: Ron recovers a smart animal from China, along with some large giants.

Ja Ne!


	10. Never Poke a Sleeping Dragon

Prehistoric Park

Never poke a Sleeping Dragon

It was a semi-ordinary day at Prehistoric Park.

By semi, we mean more problematic then usual.

Eight people broke into the park to take dinosaur eggs, but they made a number of mistakes.

One was the kind of animals they went after: all theropods.

Second, they went after Utahraptor eggs first.

Bad idea.

One had his head ripped off.

After that, they went after Giganotosaurus eggs.

Worse idea, although no one died.

Then there was, in my option, the worst idea in the history of bad ideas: the idiots went into the Tyrannosaurus paddock.

T-Rex was the largest land predator ever, (North America 68-65 mya was bigger then South America 112-100 mya, we just haven't found the fossils) and it was easier to piss off then any other animal.

Thutmose and Matilda were anything but happy.

Three people died, and Ron was up to see it.

Morbid or not, he wasn't helping them.

They were stupid enough to poach from extremely overprotective parents, so they paid the ultimate price: their lives.

Ron made himself a cup of tea while watching Terrance and Nefertiti kill another poacher.

Eventually, they made it out, but ran into Ron.

"You people are idiots. One, you went after theropod dinosaurs, who are thousands of times more protective of their hatchlings then any other dinosaur. Two, Dromaeosaurs are a bad idea. Giganotosaurus, worse. But T-Rex? Have none of you watched _Jurassic Park_? Anyone who runs into a Tyrannosaur is lucky to survive. Now, as you didn't get anything, I'll let you go. Just don't come back."

They ran off, and Bob walked over as the three poachers ran off.

"Poachers?"

"They couldn't get anything. Theropods are overprotective and almost mammal-like when it comes to their hatchlings."

He offered a cup to Bob.

"Tea?"

"No thanks."

Ron drank it all and saw Veronica laying down on his feet.

"Cute. Is Dr. Hawass awake? I'd like to get those Mei Long before Nigel gets those Microraptors."

"Yeah, but he's reading up on some of Nigel's dino data. He doesn't want to get killed by a T-Rex."

"He should relax. T-Rex lived at the end of the Cretaceous and in North America. The biggest animal he has to worry about are the Ruyangosaurus."

"What?"

"You've known them as titanosaurs. That's their proper name."

Ron got to the Warthog and started it up.

"See you later."

Veronica woke up and hopped into the Warthog as it started to head toward one of the attministration buildings.

Inside, Zahi was reading a massive text on dinosaurs.

"Dr. Hawass?"

The Egyptian man looked at Ron.

"You don't need to read that book, Doctor. I practically wrote it."

"Where are we going?"

"China."

"Not a place for an Egyptologist."

"Everywhere on the planet at that time was more or less the same. Places like Egypt and China had similar animals."

They left, and went to the Warthog.

Veronica crooned as her chicks hopped into the 4X4.

"Here we go!"

They drove toward the time portal.

Zahi was nervous, and with good reason.

He'd never gone back in time.

"Don't look so worried! I do this all the time!"

"You do; I don't!"

They got to the time portal, and waiting was Ron's capture team, with Vietnam War-era jeeps, modified with heavy-duty rollcages and engines made for the things Ron put his vehicles through.

"Ready?"

"Ready when you are."

Ron activated the time portal, and they drove through. Zahi watched as the lowlands of Prehistoric Park disappeared and were replaced with the volcanic foothills of Early Cretaceous China.

"Keep your gas masks on you at all times. Those volcanos might erupt."

Michael pulled out a large roast and stuck it onto a stick.

"The last time Nigel ran into these little bastards, they destroyed the camp. Perfect bait, right?"

"Good work. We'll search for other animals to bring back."

Then a pterosaur landed on the shore of the lake. It looked like a Pteranodon, but it was out of place and time.

"This is a new one. Eopteranodon lii. It's one of the newest discoveries from China. I'll try to dart it so we can bring it back to Prehistoric Park with a few friends."

Then 6 more landed on the shore, and started eating dead fish on the shoreline. Ron aimed his M4 at one of the Eopteranodons.

The 180 pound animal collapsed. 6 more darts went into the other animals.

"Despite their size, these guys are only half my weight. Get them back to the Park."

Then a small dinosaur entered the clearing.

The shortened third finger betrayed it's identity.

"It's one of many Chinese Tyrannosaurs: Xionggaunlong baimoensis. Only one skeleton's been found, but that was 500 miles from here."

Zahi looked at the Tyrannosaur.

"It's tiny. I was thinking of something like T-Rex."

"Tyrannosaurs started tiny. The big ones didn't appear until 110 mya, with Eotyrannis lengi, and even then, they weren't monsters: 20 feet long."

Ron picked up the Xiongguanlong.

"Why don't you take us to your family, you little suck?"

Ron set it down and it ran off, growling.

"Follow the dinosaur."

Zahi, Ron and Veronica followed the Xiongguanlong into the foothills.

Then they found something Ron thought he'd never see: a Coelophysis-style flock of Xiongguanlong, with numbers of 50 or more.

"50, 60, 70, 80-Christ, I give up. There's over 100 of them. This is a breeding flock. And I can see another one, about 500 meters thataway."

Zahi looked at the flock.

"How do we get them back to the shore?"

Ron cut his arm.

"Tyrannosaurs have the ultimate nose."

They all looked at Ron.

"Ever watch _Jurassic Park_?"

"The second one."

"Run."

The three ran toward the shore, with over 150 dinosaurs after them.

After 10 minutes, they arrived just as Justyne sent the Eopteranodons through. "Oh, shit. Run!" Ron dove through, with the Xiongguanlong after him.

"120, 130, 140, 150, 160, 170, 180, 190-"

"There's over 200 of the damned things!"

Then a screech was heard. 18 Mei Long, all hungry and weakened from injuries, ran over to the meat and tore at it.

Ron walked back into the past, none worse for wear. So, what did I miss?"

"A few dinosaurs tried to kill you and you're so-"

"Relaxed? I do this all the time, Dr. Hawass."

He walked over to the Mei Long.

"Beautiful animals, these ones. Troodonids were the smartest dinosaurs of their time, but were eclipsed by their Dromaeosaur cousins because the raptors were more powerful, faster and frankly, bigger. Troodon formosis was the biggest these guys ever got, and it went extinct 69 mya, long before the end of the Mesozoic."

Then Justyne noticed something.

"Nigel told me these little bastards were scaly. They've got feathers."

"I know. The Troodon we've got back at the Park moulted their feathers before Nigel and I brought them back, hence the birdiness. Birds are dinosaurs, so dinosaurs did the same. Tyrannosaurs have feathers, they just don't need them most of the time. Sauropods are huge, they don't need them."

"We get it, but what the hell are we doing now? 18 Mei Long won't rebuilt the species."

Then what could only be called a flock ran down the hill.

60 animals, and none were related.

"78, on the other hand, gives it a fighting chance."

They looked at Ron and one bit his finger, albeit gentlely.

Then the ground shook.

"Get through the portal!"

Back at the Park

Bob watched the Eopteranodons come through, followed by the huge Xiongguanlong flock.

"My God!"

Then Ron came through with 78 Mei Long. Zahi breathed heavily.

"And you do that everyday?"

"No. It's sometimes...more interesting. So, like it?"

"Yes. It's a chance to see the past."

That's a lot of animals, but then again...

All of them were found in China, and around the same time.

Next Time: Ron rescues the last frourish of the dinosaurs from certain doom.

Ja Ne!


	11. Death of a Dynasty, part 1

Prehistoric Park

Death of a Dynasty, part 1

Ron and Veronica hopped into the Warthog, followed by Zahi Hawass and Ron's capture team.

"So, what are we after?"

"More T-Rex, first, and a number of other species including Anatotitan copei, and any other animals we can get."

"Such as?"

"Orodromeus makelai, Einiosaurus procurvicornis and Hatzegopteryx thambema."

"Three herbivores and a pterosaur? Easy."

"Not so easy. Any animal that we've got here is endangered, and we'll need more of them."

Zahi watched as the Leopard tank went through the time portal.

"North America, 65.5 mya, here we come!"

Ron drove through, along with his large force of animal specialists.

Nigel and Bob were going to hate him later.

When they arrived, they were near the edge of a forest.

"This is the Blanket Forest, a huge forest that went as far as the Yukon Territories and as south as Mexico, to as far east as Manitoba in Canada and New Mexico in the United States. All of this is araucara, gingko and different kinds of ferns and horsetails."

Ron got out and looked around.

"We're near Lake Athabaska, in Alberta, Canada, where fossils of different dinosaurs have been found here for over a century."

Then Ron saw their first dinosaur of the day: Anatotitan, or 'Duck Titan', as the genera was the largest duckbill of the time and found.

Ron smirked.

Two pterosaurs flew overhead, but Ron could ID them as relatives of Quetzalcoatlus: Hatzegopteryx thambema, as they were adults, but smaller then Quetzalcoatlus.

"Studies have showed that azhdarchids, of which Quetzalcoatlus is a member of, were animals that ate not just fish, but young dinosaurs, crocodiles, mammals, even other pterosaurs. Put dumbly, it means that they can eat anything they want if they want it. Thankfully, Veronica's far too heavy for a Hatzegopteryx to grab, and there's no really young Anatotitan. Luckily, I have bait."

Ron pulled out a can of Spam, and Zahi started laughing.

"That's never going to work!"

Ron opened it and placed it on the ground.

The game warden was soon proven right, as an entire flock of these huge animals landed nearby.

Ron opened another can and placed it on the nearest Land Rover.

"Dylan, set up the time portal. Michael, drive as if you were going to die!"

He drove right at the time portal, which Dylan barely set up in time and jumped out of the way.

The Hatzegopteryx flew after it, straight back to the 21st century.

"And that's other race that has given extinction the fing-"

The roar of a theropod rang throughout the forest.

The Anatotitan ran through the time portal, almost by accident.

Almost, as Ron wanted to bring them back, but not this quickly.

Ron turned to see a huge 60 foot long dinosaur, armed to the teeth...literally.

"That, Dr. Hawass, is the biggest _**fucking**_ T-Rex me or anyone else has ever seen. Not even fossils survive of something that size!"

And with good reason.

Large forests are rarely preserved, especially in the highlands.

Two more Tyrannosaurs walked up behind it, both 45 feet long and 7 tons apiece.

The 60 foot one had to be 8 to 10 tons, and that made it the biggest theropod dinosaur ever, dwarfing Giganotosaurus and Spinosaurus.

The problem was that these three weren't alone.

Packs of Tyrannosaurs were in the high single digits to low doubles: 7 to 15.

And with such large prey like Anatotitan and Edmontosaurus and even Alamosaurus, they needed large numbers.

Ron ran to the time portal, and the Tyrannosaur pack followed.

And not just those three: all 14 of them, ranging from the huge female to two year olds 15 feet long. Ron ran around the time portal, but the Rexes ran straight through, back to the 21st century.

"That's three species right there! But we'll need to branch out, get away from the forest edge and go into the open plains. But that can wait until tomorrow. Set up camp; we'll sleep here tonight."

Back at the Park

The new animals were settling down.

Well, all but the new Rexes.

Nigel sighed as the two year olds played with the hatchlings and Matilda roared at the huge 60 foot monster Ron brought back.

Bob was setting up a containment area for the larger animals, but the problem was would it hold?

They'd had two breakouts and a dozen near-misses over the past year Ron had been there.

Of course, they were releasing another animal into the wild a few days from now: the Dodos.

They'd been breeding like crazy, so the huge number of dodos (over 800 from 60 birds and their hatchlings over the course of a year) were being sent to the island of Mauritius to save a tree from extinction.

Bob drank a cup of coffee as his new favorite animals, the Gallimimus, ran through the park.

Unlike the Ornithomimus, which grew to Ron's height of 6' 5'', Gallimimus grew to 13 feet high and 20 feet long.

Putting them in the Ornithomimus pen would be pointless.

They would jump over the fence.

Ron did tell Bob to let them out to run around, and they mostly stayed with the Sauropods. Almost every animal was in breeding or rutting season.

The Deinosuchus was getting restless and Nigel identified it as getting ready to mate.

She snapped at anything that came near.

They needed another Deinosuchus soon, and Nigel was getting ready to get a few more.

Bob thought that Nigel had lost his mind, but then again, insanity was in the job description to work there.

And two more pouchers were dead: stealing Albertosaurus eggs.

"Ron said it best: the animals will kill them. We can keep the animals in, but not the pouchers."

The next day

Ron woke up to the sounds of a small dinosaur poking around his tent.

It was the size of an Ornithomimus, but the colors were off.

"Struthiomimus altus. The 'Ostrich Copy'."

There was a small flock of them outside, eating the ferns and the horsetails.

Then two small dinosaurs, a pair of Albertonykus borealus, ran over and started eating worms and termites.

"Albertonykus is an Alverezsaur, with only a claw on the end of their arms to burrow into termite mounds. It's no threat."

The roar from the forest, on the other hand...

"Shit! Pack up and get in the vehicles! We've got another one to worry about!"

They moved quickly, but more Albertonykus ran over, followed quickly by a herd of Einiosaurus and another pack of Tyrannosaurus.

Ron guided the herd using gunshots towards the time portal, when ran toward it himever to lure the other Tyrannosaur pack toward the portal.

The portal activated as the animals ran through, but shut off as they ran and got out of the area.

More of the top predators of Laurasia were in the area, and Ron didn't want to get killed by them.

They drove off, getting two more species of animal and more T-Rexes back in the park.

They drove southeast, toward the Pierre Seaway, which seperated North America until 80 mya, when it started to close up.

It was a very slow process, as the Seaway was still seperating Texas and New Mexico from one another, but that didn't stop Tyrannosaurus Rex from becoming the largest land predator on the planet, as Spinosaurus' Africa 100 mya and Giganotosaurus' South America were smaller then Tyrannosaurus' North America 70-65.5 mya.

Zahi looked at the volcanos to the west.

"What in the name of-"

"The young Rockies. Well, young _geologically_. They were formed about 20 million years before the end of the Mesozoic, and are still volcanic. Most of them die out. Some, like the infamous Mount St. Helens, stay active for another 65 million years."

A herd of Torosaurus were making their way across the lava plains, and Ron pitied them.

"Sulpher. It makes the eggs harder to make: too thick in some places, too thin in others. And it's making their lives a living hell."

"That worries me. But didn't the dinosaurs become extinct because of an asteroid?"

"It was a one-two-three punch. The number of dinosaur species decreased, but their numbers remained high. Then volcanic activity increased, spitting sulphur into the air, screwing with the eggs. Then a Mount Everest-sized asteroid hit the Chicxulub Sea and killed everything bigger then a sheep. The smaller dinosaurs died out shortly later, due to sulphur levels and predadion by mammals. Only the birds survive of this mighty dynasty."

Ron continued driving, as Zahi chuckled.

"Until Nigel and you came along."

"Of course!"

They got past the Alberta-Saskatchewan boarder, and drove toward to the south, covering 80 kilometers in order to catch up to another animal Ron called a mini-Tyrannosaurus: Dryptosaurus aquilunguis, called Laelaps in the late 19th and early 20th centuries.

But they had to move fast, as Ron chose the least best time for an expedition across the contenent: in less then 2 months, the Chicxulub asteroid would kill everything over 200 pounds and bigger then a sheep.

The simple question: would they make it to the east in time?

Sorry for not updating in a long while, but I had to think about what I'd feature.

You should know this was the result of a number of weeks of research and rewrites.

So, I decided to feature some of the last North American dinosaurs, including a giant Rex. I've checked, and North America was a lot bigger then Africa and South America 68-65.5 mya then either one when Spinosaurus or Giganotosaurus were alive. Easy math: the contenent was huge, the prey were huge, and so T-Rex had to be huge, as it had to kill large Hadrosaurs like Edmontosaurus and Anatotitan, Ceratopsians like Torosaurus, Triceratops, Einiosaurus, Chasmosaurus and Pachyrhinosaurus or armored animals like Edmontonia, Euoplocechalus and Ankylosaurus.

Next time: Ron and his capture team make it to Appalacha, and find a pair of Tyrannosaurs that Ron thought he'd never get back to the park.

Ja Ne!

PS: chapters missing. Added them


	12. Death of a Dynasty, part 2

Prehistoric Park

Death of a Dynasty, part 2

Appalachia was a large place, but it had only been a few days since Ron came back to the Cretaceous, and they had made it West Virginia.

A small group of Edmontosaurus regalis were grazing nearby, and they were being stalked.

Another group of predators were getting ready to attack.

Dylan picked up a Didelphodon vorax and started playing with it.

"Put that thing down. We've got a problem."

Then a pack of Nanotyrannus lancensis attacked the herd. Ron had seen this coming, though.

"I'll cut them off at the river! You guys make sure that those Edmontosaurus go through!"

"I thought those were Anatotitan!"

"What, you guys can't tell?"

The truth was, none of them could.

"How the hell can you tell the difference between Anatotitan and Edmontosaurus?"

"Size and color!"

Ron set up the time portal and rolled away from the 5 ton apiece Edmontosaurus herd.

The Nanotyrannus pack roared as their prey got away through the portal.

They ran after them, but the sound of a shotgun firing drove them away.

Ron chuckled.

Then he was tackled by a pack of Troodon. Veronica attacked the smaller Troodonids, forcing them away.

He pet the Velociraptor on the head.

"Thanks, Veronica."

Another animal entered the area.

In fact, two of them: Alamosaurus sanjuanensis and Kritosaurus navajovius.

"Wait a minute. I thought sauropods went extinct in the Jurassic."

"Not so. Argentinosaurus, Saltasaurus and a number of sauropods are Cretaceous animals. And so is this guy."

Zahi sighed.

"How are we going to get them back to the park?"

"Simple."

Ron reloaded his breach action shotgun.

Back at the Park

The portal opened, and a herd of Edmontosaurus ran through.

"Whoa."

Nigel walked over, and saw the herd.

"Ron knows how to crash a party. Edmontosaurus is a good animal to have in the park, though: perfect prey for T-Rex."

Then another herd of hadrosaurs and a herd of sauropods ran through, terrified.

"What the?"

"Alamosaurus and Kritosaurus. More prey for T-Rex and Nanotyrannus."

The capture team vehicles drove through, and Zahi looked scared.

"I...I think I need to get back home." "

No problem, Doc. We'll get you back to your job in Egypt."

Nigel chuckled at the look on Zahi's face.

The next day

Ron read a new list on mammals.

"I'm heading back, 1.1 million years ago, back to North America."

He pulled up a picture of a wolf.

"Canis Daris. The dire wolf. It went extinct 10000 years ago, and likely due to our interference. I'm going back to bring them and Panthera leo atrox, the American Lion, back to life."

He walked outside, and saw a number of people waiting for him.

"Ronald Pinkerton?"

"Yes?"

"We're representatives of the Chinese government. You've recovered a number of animals from China, yes?"

"I don't see what that has to do with the Chinese government." "We would like the animals you've recovered. All of them."

"I'm sorry, but all of those animals are endangered, and are in limited numbers. In any case, I don't answer to the Chinese government. Besides, we're going to release animals throughout the planet. I'd worry about the massive problems on your eastern seaboard."

He hopped into the Warthog, with Veronica following.

"You have problems, talk to Nigel. I just bring them back."

He drove to the portal.

Ron was right.

With the earthquake in Japan, and the nuclear reactor failures, the Chinese should've been more worried about that then animals Ron had brought back.

Bob and the capture team were waiting for Ron at the time portal.

"You got visited by those bastards, too?"

"Yup. I'd be more worried about the nuclear reactor incident in Japan if I were them."

"So, where are we going this time?"

"North America. We're grabbing a species of wolf and a lion."

"There is no American Lion."

"Not today. We deal in the past, remember?"

Ron activated the time portal and drove through the time portal.

The capture team soon found out why Ron was wearing a jacket. It was winter, and they were in a forest.

"Welcome to California, everybody!"

"What?"

They were in California, 1.1 mya.

More specifically, Rancho La Brea, outside Los Angeles. (AN: Can you name this place?)

"Stay away from the water. I wouldn't go near it."

"Why?"

A Smilodon jumped onto a carcass, but fell off.

It didn't resurface.

Justyne's eyes widened.

"Wait a minute. I know this place. We're at the La Brea Tar Pits, aren't we?"

"Give the lady a prize. The Tar Pits have been doing this for 2 million years, and this would be the perfect place to get a few animals."

"The info I got said it was less then 650000 years!"

"Have we reached the bottom of the pits?"

"Touche`. But how this this good?" A pack of large cats walked out of the forest.

"Panthera leo atrox: the American Lion. But there's a problem: there is no American Lion."

"What?"

"It was thought to be one, due to the bone structure being close to the European Lion's, but the lion evolved long after North America and Africa separated."

"Well, the biology lesson is good and all, but could it wait until-SHIT!"

The American Lions went after Justyne, for some reason or another.

"Now you know how I feel! Not so funny now, is it?" "Fuck you!" "Shouldn't we-"

"Yes, we should. Get the time portal ready."

Dylan set it up, and Justyne ran over, with the lions on her tail.

Ron pulled her off to the side, and Dylan activated the portal.

The lions ran through.

"Now you know how I feel when I'm the bait. Next time, help."

"He's right. It's not funny."

Back at the Park

A pack of 15 American Lions ran through the time portal, and were penned up before they could escape.

Bob simply did what he did when Ron sent something back: he pulled out a book.

"Saber-toothed cats, megafauna of Europe and Africa-Ah! Here it is: megafauna of North America. 'Panthera leo atrox, the American Lion, so-called because the skeleton was like the European Cave Lion, but the animal wasn't a lion; lions never made it into North America until they were brought there by humans. The American Lion is one of the many examples of convergent evolution, much like birds and bats.' Huh. Didn't know that. Ron finds such unique animals to bring back."

He sat down and started reading.

The next day

"Ah, Homotherium serum: the scimitar-toothed cat."

Ron chuckled as he looked at the 20-strong pack through his binoculars.

"Dylan, you're up."

"What?"

"You're the bait this time."

"Oh, fuck..."

Mikhail chuckled uncontrollably.

"And you're going with him."

Both men groaned.

"I had to be the bait when I had a broken leg. Go!"

Both got run and walked over to the cats.

They screamed like little girls.

Ron activated the time portal and the cats ran through.

"You are a cruel bastard!"

"The next time I ask for help, you'd better give it to me! Otherwise, this'll happen!"

Then a Mammuthus columbi herd entered sight.

"Set up the portal again, near the pool. I'm getting Martha a few more friends."

"You're insane."

Back at the Park

"More cats! Where's that bloody book?"

Bob looked at the book.

"Ah! Homotherium serum: the scimitar-toothed cat. 'An apex predator from 1.8 to 10000 years ago-'"

Then a herd of mammoths walked through, and Bob didn't want to know where Ron was getting these animals. Then Nigel arrived.

"Columbian Mammoths! Where is Ron?"

"I'm not sure, but he brought back a pair of cats a few days ago."

When Bob said 'a pair', he meant species; Ron always tried to get more then one animal, no matter how dangerous.

The Pachycephalosaurus incident last year proved how far he was willing to go.

Then Ron drove through with the capture team.

"I never want to go to Los Angeles again!"

Nigel looked down at them.

"Why?"

"We were at the La Brea Tar Pits! Never send us there ever again!"

The next day

Ron had finally gotten the Chinese to go away and focus on his work.

It took mentioning the earlier incident to the UN to force them to back off.

The Chinese would get some the animals after their numbers were high enough in captivity to survive in the wild.

The good news was that the Tarbosaurus that Ron had captured had a few dozen eggs which had hatched a year ago, and they were built to live in a desert. And parts of China were desert.

And they had 3 dozen Tarbosaurus (sub-adults and adults from a number of capture missions) ready to be released into the wild.

And that was out of 72 animals.

An Russian An-225 was lent to the Park to transport them, a few at a time.

Ron looked at a list of new dinosaurs discovered in the past two decades.

"Sauroposeidon proteles. The Perfect Lizard Earthquake God Near the End. That'll be fun to get."

Ron chuckled as he hooked up his new Xbox 360.

"Time to see what _Dead Space_ is all about."

Veronica and her chicks sat beside him, and Ron started playing.

Sorry for the wait, but I just got _StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty_ a few days ago and I've been looking for animals to bring back.

Needless to say, so many choices.

And I'm starting another story, as no one's taken up my challenges: _Red vs Blue: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords_.

There's a massive twist at the end, and this chapter gives you a hint...

Next Time: Ron gets the large of the huge North American Sauropods back to the park.

Ja Ne!


	13. A God among Sauropods

Prehistoric Park

A God among Sauropods

When Nigel and Dylan arrived, they saw a spooked Ron.

"I am never playing that game ever again."

"You were playing _Dead Space_? Near a raptor? Are you insane?"

"She fell asleep three hours in."

He got up and woke Veronica.

"Come on. We've got work to do!"

The raptor got up, and Ron took her to the Warthog.

The team were waiting there, just for him.

"What're we after today?"

"Sauroposeidon."

"The Greek god of the sea?"

Ron chuckled.

"Earthquake God Reptile, actually, but you are right. It's not hard to miss. After all, we've got one of it's relatives in the park."

"Which one?"

"Brachiosaurus."

Dire Wolf enclosure

The wolves ate a huge steer in a matter of hours, showing how hungry they were.

Nigel and Bob were looking in at the new arrivals.

All the dinosaurs and birds Ron brought back were OK, and the mammals were adapting well.

And Ron was going back for new animals, like ancient amphibians.

"Ron's picking up a new dinosaur today, isn't he?"

"Sauroposeidon. It's a brachiosaur."

Then the Warthog and the Leopard II drove up.

Ron's green camo cap was snug on his head, and he was smirking.

"Time to get to work!"

"Come back soon, everybody!"

They drove toward the time portal, and Nigel looked at the huge Argentavis land on the fence.

The wolves hated the bird already.

The time portal

"Ron, don't!"

"110 mya, here we come!"

The two vehicles drove through, entering Texas of the middle Cretaceous. (AN: Yes, I know that scientists only divide it in two, but I do not care)

Then they saw their target: Sauroposeidon proteles.

"You weren't kidding when you said they looked like Brachiosaurus."

Ron saw a theropod stalking the herd: Acrocanthosaurus atokensis.

They were almost as big as the T-Rex Sue, the largest T-Rex skeleton found yet.

But they were nothing to Giganotosaurus, Spinosaurus or even the larger T-Rex males and females.

Then again, T-Rex would still kill any of them, as T-Rex was built to crunch through bone and flesh.

It was a living anti-tank weapon.

"Here they come."

The vehicles were parked near a sandbar, and they were about to witness a historic event.

The pack went after the Sauroposeidon herd.

Ron ran ahead of the herd (not hard, due to the fact that sauropods were not meant to run) and set up the time portal.

The herd never saw it coming, but they would be the first Sauroposeidon to leave the Mesozoic and live in the Cenozoic.

Sure as hell wouldn't be the last.

He activated it, and they walked on through.

The Acrocanthosaurus followed as high speed (for 6 ton, 39 foot long predators) and followed them through the time portal.

"Glen Rose trackway, as created by us!"

"Wait, what? You created the Glen Rose trackway?"

"I created the Fighting Dinosaurs by accident. Same thing here. At least this time, I knew where we were. Now, let's get going, eh?"

Back at the park

The huge Brachiosaurs walked on through, and Bob felt scared, as the pens could never hold the huge animals.

"Whoa."

The animals went through the open gate, but the moment later, a huge animal that reminded Bob of Spinosaurus walked through.

"Close the gate!"

The pack were trapped, and could only go into one of the pens.

"Acrocanthosaurus! He's either lucky, crazy or both!"

"Both, believe me."

Back in the past

Another pack of Acrocanthosaurus ran at them, but the time portal saved them once again.

"Those things remind me of Spinosaurus."

"Because of their backs? Well, think again. These guy are related to Allosaurus."

"What? There's no way."

"It's the head. It's more like Allosaurus' then Spinosaurus." Then Ron picked up a conifer cone.

"I'm bringing this and any other cones back to the park. Plants are coming back, too."

The man chuckled.

After all, extinction wasn't forever for anything, even plants.

Back at the park

Two more packs of Acrocanthosaurus ran through, and Bob chuckled.

"Rebuilding a species is tough."

The a bag full of cones, seeds and a paper.

Nigel and bob ran down and read the note.

'Extinct plants from Texas, circa 112 mya. Ask the bean-counters if we can have a large arboretum.-Ron.'

"Guess he's bringing back plants now."

"A number of plants are extinct. He wants to bring them back from death."

Back in the past

"Williamsonia, check. Well, that's one plant I no longer have to worry about. Now, on to Romania!"

"Romania? What the hell's in Romania?"

Ron pulled out a picture.

It was a Dromaeosaur, but with two fingers instead of three, and two sickle claws on each foot.

"Balaur bondoc. He's a Hațeg Island dinosaur, and that's in Romania."

"Ah, shit. More raptors."

"Not just any raptor. This guy is new."

Ron set up the time portal for 80 mya, to Hațeg Island.

Then a herd of Tenontosaurus dossi ran from a pack of Deinonychus antirrhopus.

The problem?

Ron just activated the time portal.

"Oh, shit."

The dinosaurs were now on Hațeg Island.

"Move out! We fucked up badly this time!"

They ran through, intent on getting those animals back to Prehistoric Park.

In fact, the Tenontosaurus and Deinonychus were on the shoreline, but there was a number of larger Balaur chasing them now, and they outnumbered the Deinonychus 15 to one.

"Dylan, set up the time portal! If I have to force every animal on this island into the park, I will!"

The cornered herbivores were forced toward the time portal, but a small number of clubless Ankylosaurs called Struthiosaurus austriacus followed them.

Ironic, as the name meant 'Ostrich Reptile' and that it was no way related to birds. Ron was gaping.

"Fuck me! What's with my luck today?"

"You're good, that's what."

"I was only planning on bringing back _two_ animals today!"

Back at the Park

"Either Ron's going for broke, or he screwed up."

Then the Warthog and the tank came through.

"I screwed up this time!"

"You're good."

The animals were in separate pens, thanks to Bob's handlers.

The capture team shrugged and drove off, leaving the animals to the handlers and Ron to his thoughts.

The next day

A picture of a whale was on Ron's computer screen.

"Basilosaurus cetoides. It's a fucking whale."

He was planning on taking the _Cenozoic_ back 30 million years to recover the whale.

A picture of a relative, Dorudon atrox, was shown.

He was after a group of long extinct whales.

He got to the Warthog and drove to the ship.

The capture team was loading a number of supplies aboard the Cenozoic.

"Alright people, we've got whales to catch!"

The time portal was activated, and the ship went through.

Ron watched as the waters changed from dark blue to clear.

"Welcome to the Sahara!"

Then something bumped into the ship.

"What the hell was that?"

Then a form swam by the ship.

"Basilosaurus. Get the scuba gear and the time portal buoys!"

"You are insane!"

"Didn't we have this discussion before?"

Justyne and Mikhail spoted two more groups of whales: both Basilosaurus.

Ron was dumping chum off the bow, attracting sharks.

Then, after getting his scuba gear on, he jumped in.

"You idiot!"

There was a method to his madness, however.

Sharks would follow, and Basilosaurus ate sharks.

And his gamble paid off. 20 sharks appeared, and the Basilosaurus followed them.

15 whales were after the sharks, who were after Ron. But the sharks would never get to him, as they were eaten by the whales. He surfaced and climbed back on board. He activated the portal and the Basilosaurus swam through to the 21st Century. "Get ready! We're moving out!" The chum covered man went to take a shower. He needed it.

8 hours later

The _Cenozoic_ was inside a lagoon, used by Dorudon as a safe place for their calves to be born.

But the moment the capture team arrived, that wasn't going to be the case for long.

The ship was stopped, and the Dorudon were bumping into it, as if trying to force the ship away.

"So, why are we doing this again?"

"Besides a paycheck?"

"Funny."

Then Ron jumped into the water.

"What is it with him and suicidal missions?"

His brother shrugged.

"If he wants to die, let him."

"What the hell is with these whales, anyway? Whales are whales."

"Not these ones. Remember that Ambulocetus a few months back? They evolved into Basilosaurus and Dorudon."

"How the hell can anyone tell?"

"Basilosaurus and it's relatives have legs."

"What?"

Then a yell from Ron got their attention.

"Drop the buoys!"

All the Dorudon were swimming toward the ship.

"Oh, fuck!"

"How the hell does he do it?"

Ron got out of the water and activated the time portal.

The Dorudon were alive and well on the other side of the portal.

"Are you done with nearly killing yourself or is there something else you want to try?"

Ron chuckled and climbed back aboard.

"I'm done for today. Let's go home."

"About fucking time, too!"

It's been a while.

Again, the _Hyperion's_ Yamato Cannon can be thanked for this.

And I'll be finishing this one in the next chapter, but the Prehistoric Park saga ain't over!

Next Time, on the last chapter of Prehistoric Park: Big, Small and Weird: Ron goes to recover one of the largest predatory birds ever.

Ja Ne!


	14. The Eagle from Hell

Prehistoric Park

The Eagle from Hell

Ron and Veronica were looking at a picture of a painting.

"Harpagornis moorei, or Haast's Eagle. Other then Argentavis, this is the deadliest and largest flying bird ever to take to the skies. It's from New Zealand, and that's where I'm going."

He decided to go see how the whales were doing.

As they were eating non-endangered large fish, like swordfish and winghead sharks, the Basilosaurus and Dorudon were doing well.

Then they heard screaming.

It was Dylan, being carried by an Argentavis.

The capture team were chasing after the bird that captured the man most responsible for the time portal set up.

Ron and his Velociraptor companion laughed-or barked, in Veronica's case-at Dylan's predicament.

"That normally happens to Bob! This is a first!"

"Shut up and get me DOOWWNN!"

It dropped Dylan into the water. Inside the Megalodon pen.

"Stay here, Veronica!"

He ran to the Warthog and drove to the pen.

The sharks were doing what sharks do: circling potential prey.

"Fucking bird!"

Then Ron arrived and jumped into the water.

"You insane bastard!"

Then he dragged Dylan to the platform and pulled him up.

"They don't like you."

Then they saw a Megalodon coming at them.

"SHIT!"

They ran as the larger version of a Great White rammed into the platform, and nearly got killed for it. Thankfully, they got to solid ground in time.

"I hate those things!"

"Well, we're on a bird hunt today, so don't complain."

The time portal

Bob watched as the capture team drove to the portal.

"You two are soaked!"

"An Argentavis dumped Dylan into the Megalodon pens. And I had to rescue his ass."

Bob walked away as Ron activated the time portal.

"Here we go!"

They drove through, and found a flock of birds.

"Dinornis novaezealandiae. Looks like we're on North Island."

"I'm scared because you can identify an animal just by looking at it."

"And there it is."

Two dozen Haast's Eagles were above the Moas.

"This is going to be a royal bitch. Those things hunt Moas."

"Those tiny little birds? I'd be more afraid for _them_."

"Moas eat plants."

One Haast's Eagle attacked a Moa, sticking its' claws into the Moa's neck and pierced the skull with it's beak.

"Now I know why you're wearing a helmet."

"And why Veronica's not here."

"Move!"

Back at the Park

"Oh, boy."

The Deinosuchus was staring down the Sarcosuchus.

"This is not going to end well."

"Really? Two croc species in one pen? Ron told you that was a bad idea!"

The female Deinosuchus went into the water.

"I'll go bring back a few more Deinosuchus after Ron gets back. His team never fails to bring back more then one."

Then a group of birds flew through.

"What the?"

"Eagles! Haast's Eagles!"

"Oh, God, not another massive bird! I've got my hands full with the Argentavis!"

Then Justyne radioed in.

"_We've got Moas at the time portal! Secure those Haast's Eagles_!"

"Oh, great."

Three hours later

After locking the Haast's Eagles up in a large cage, Ron discovered a picture of an animal he'd been looking for for months.

"Sauroctonus progressus. It's a Gorgonopsid, related to mammals. And in a few days, I'm bringing it back from hell."

By hell, he meant the Permian period.

As many people know, there have been mass extinctions since the beginning of life: ones caused by outer sources (the one that killed the dinosaurs, for example) and ones caused by another species on the planet. (you know what I'm talking about: Mammoths, birds, marsupials: all our fault)

But all of those were nothing compared to the Permio-Triassic Extinction Event.

Millions of species, trillions of animals: all dead within 5 million years at least.

95% of all life, gone.

Ron wanted to make a difference to some of those animals.

Making a difference wouldn't be easy, but he'd rescued a huge number of species from extinction before.

Still, he needed to pack.

And he'd be bringing a lot of supplies.

"I'll be heading back 260 mya, during the so-called Great Dying, the Permio-Triassic Extinction. And I'm not going alone."

Veronica, his capture team, Nigel and even Bob would be joining him.

"We're going to be going from South Africa to Europe, as one of the many reasons for the extinction was the first supercontinent: Pangaea."

Three days later

Ron was wearing Roman chain-scale armor and lorica segmentata.

"Bite through this! HA!"

While Ron was cocky as all hell, he was armed to the teeth.

He was packing a SIG 556 with tracer rounds to spook off anything bigger then a Gorgonops, an M93R 9mm handgun and his trusty M4A1 with a Beta-C magazine full of tranq darts.

The Warthog was towing a large trailer, and the capture team had prepared a huge number of traps to get the animals they were after.

"Ready?"

"No, but we're going, aren't we?"

The time portal

Bob looked like Steve Erwin (outfit-wise) before he died.

Thankfully, he wouldn't anger the animals he was studying like Erwin. (AN: Erwin pissed off the stingray that killed him, and I would avoid doing that)

"Ron! Good luck!"

"Come on, Bob."

"I'll stay back. The last time I went into the past, you nearly got killed."

"I was facing a 20-ton Mosasaur."

"I'll see you all when you get back!"

Ron drove through, followed by Nigel's Land Rover and the Panther tank.

The year was somewhere around 260 million years BC, and Ron knew where they were: South Africa.

Thrinaxodon liorhinus and Gorgonops torvus were here, and Ron wanted them back at the Park.

And there was a small river nearby, so no animal would avoid it.

"Get the time portal set up!"

He hopped out of the Warthog, and spotted a pair of Gorgonops.

But that number would soon be revised: more Gorgonops approached: a total of 18. Ron looked at their fangs.

Gorgonops was the first saber-toothed predator, and it was built to kill. And they wanted Ron dead.

He never tried to piss the animals he captured off, but it seemed that non-dinosaurian animals hated him. They charged, and Ron ran toward the time portal.

Nigel and Dylan had picked up a few Thrinaxodons when Ron ran back. Dylan simply turned it on when Ron ran past the pylons.

The Gorgonops ran through to the 21st Century.

"Pack up those Thrinaxodons! We're almost done here!" "How are we almost done?"

He pointed at a sandstorm coming in from the North.

"Reset the portal for Russia, 258 mya. We've got a turtle to catch!"

"Turtles?"

"Scutosauruskarpinskii! It's related to them!"

Back at the Park

A group of animals ran through the time portal.

"Gorgonopsids, I think. I'm expecting something a bit smaller."

Bob decided to check up on the larger animals in the Park while he waited and took a Jeep.

Russia: 258 mya

"Holy shit, it's hot!"

It was the end of the Permian, and more species were dead then at any other time period, including the present. 95% of all life were now fossils.

"Look at that."

Lystrosaurus georgi and Euchambersia mirabilis were all over the place.

"Looks like those had a bigger range then I thought."

Then the animal they were really after arrived: Scutosauruskarpinskii.

"Set up the time portal and take a drink! It's hotter then the Sahara during this time!"

Veronica was lying down in the shade of the Warthog, but it was only cooler by a few degrees.

Still, it was something.

And if a desert animal like her was in the shade, that meant it was hot.

The Lystrosaurus started moving toward the capture team. Nigel looked at them.

"Why are they moving toward us?"

"Simple: hay bales in the trailers."

Ron was bating the animals, and now the Scutosaurus were heading toward them.

The Euchambersia ran at the team, but Ron shot at them with his SIG 556, scaring them off.

He was after herbivores, not carnivores.

The Next Day

"I'm going on vacation. Don't expect me back for at least a few months."

He was all packed up, and thus was bringing Veronica and the chicks with him.

Bob and Nigel were seeing him off while Suzanne was checking out the Gorgonops and Scutosaurus. "Have fun!"

Ron and Veronica drove off.

Narrator: There were things missing from this world. Now some of them live again. But the rest of them are still gone. Ronald Pinkerton's duty isn't finished yet. He'll be back to bring them back from extinction.

And I'm finally done!

Don't worry, this series isn't over yet; I'm just not going to write the next one yet.

I hope you enjoyed!

Ja Ne!


End file.
